Death, Rebirth, and The Returning Marauder's Pride
by Haiirogitsune no Michi
Summary: Instead of death awaiting her, Prisca Caelum fell into the dying body of Haruno Sakura. In an orphan's body with her magical powers of a witch, Haruno Sakura is about to rock everyone's world.
1. 7th Month Milestone: Wary of Strangers

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing here, not that there's anything wrong with or anything, if I owned Naruto or Harry Potter? I mean really?

* * *

I can't remember much of my death, I remember the day of my funeral and everyday before my death. The passing bells and sculpted angels..._ "Grace and mercy be with you. We have come here today to remember before God our sister Prisca Caelum; to give thanks for her life; to commend her to God our merciful redeemer and judge; to commit her body to be buried, and to comfort one another in our grief."_

... Cold and monumental statues of stone staring at me as if something was wrong. _"Here Rests Prisca O. Caelum. The Returning Marauder's Pride. 1979 – Companion, Loyal Friend, Loving Daughter, Outstanding Student, Quickest Dueler and Tactician, Most Cunning Witch of Our Time; We Love You."_

As if a suicidal death to save everyone from a tyrant was the most foolish thing I could have ever done. But... _"If any of the Order members or DA members are watching this, then __the Shadown Clone Potion and Forbidden Charm have worked and... And I am no longer of this world. __I am sorry. I know that what I am going to do, or what I did, is illegal and if I do survive this, I will be sent to Azkaban for my actions. I know that the sentence will be a life sentence with no trail__, if I survive. I am sorry, but I do not regret my actions._"

_"Pride go bye-bye? Teddy miss Pwide." _A little dark haired toddler tear stained face looking up in sorrow. The foolish thing I have done, was make attachments to the people I was saving after my first year at Hogwarts. Then, it wouldn't have hurt anyone when I left like this... I wouldn't be hurting myself when I left.

* * *

This is too bright to be Hell, but too painful to be Heaven. I opened my eyes to see this ugly thing holding me in the crook of its arm. Wait... In the crook of its ARM! I know that I'm shorter than most girls my age... I tried to move to sit up, the ugly thing finally noticed I'm awake and starts to coo at me and tell me that I'm the cutest thing it has ever seen. "Yes you are, you are the prettiest baby I have even seen. I could just eat you up, yes I could. I could just gobble you up, you are so cute."

Wait... Did he just...

"Jiraiya, what are you doing?" The ugly thing looked away from me, I gave a mental sigh of relief. Never in my seventeen years of living did I ever encountered something so ugly. A flash of my dorm life in the Slytherin House came to mind, I take that back. I cocked my head to the side, or at least I think I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the ugl-Thing. He wasn't that bad. Old, tired, and weary looking; but not that bad. I guess.

But that's besides the point! He called me a baby! Me! I'm of age! A baby?

I watched his smiling face as he spoke through his teeth trying to make it seem like he wasn't speaking from the eyes of a baby. Too bad, I understand you loud and clear. Mentally, raising an eyebrow, "Trying very hard to make sure she doesn't start screaming and wailing with the council woman outside. The last thing we want is for the scary, mean, old ugly lady to come in here and start making more of a racket."

My Marauder sense is tingling. The very strong urge to scream my head off is very hard to deny. It is near impossible to ignore the Marauder sense, I have no idea how Moony did it. I'll think about the newborn thing and the I can't speak no matter how hard I try problems later. Scrunching my face up, building up the crocodile tears, I gave a soft whimper before wailing as loudly as I could. The doors, apparently that were in the room, opened with a bang. "SHI-"

"Jiraija-sama, such language around a baby!"

Again with the baby thing. Calling me a baby will not help your situation, you know! I can and will cry louder.

"Sensei, make her stop!"

Mentally, I gave him the Hermione Granger glare, that says 'Just who do you think you are?', she gives Potter and Weasley when they tell her 'its too dangerou for her to do something.' Like I'm going to listen to a white haired, fugly looking idiot who want a baby to stop crying without putting any effort into it.

"Oh for fuc-"

"Jiraija-sama!"

"She's not an angel! She's a devil! She's wailing louder on purpose!"

"JIRAIJA-SAMA!"

"WHAT! It's true! She is! She was fine before you came in here anyways. Sensei, how do I get her to stop? It hurts my ears!"

"She is just hungry, Jiraija-sama. Please give her this." Jiraiya-sama, A.K.A the white haired idiot, thrust a bottle in front of my face. Hearing someone face palm, I decided to be Persephone when she's in a bad mood, in other words...

"No! Come on, princess. Please, shh, shh. Sensei, help me please!" Two old wrinkly hands descended towards me. Now, let's put you in my situation. The last memories I have are of war with someone who called himself Lord Voldemort. This really old man, if he lived the way he should have lived, whose head was so far stuck up his arse. Logically, for me anyways, anything that comes near me is a threat. How do babies deal with threats? "Gah! You! Don't touch her! You're only making it worse!"

"Jiraija-sama! I have four grandchildren. I do know how to silence a crying newborn."

"Not this one! She's cries louder when you try holding her! Besides, don't you have somewhere else to be! I found her, she's mine! Finder's keepers, loser weepers!"

"Jiraiya-sama, please! Just give the child here!"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, lady? You aren't getting my princess!"

Thus the tug of war has started. The winner claims the rope, in other words; me. Somehow, this is reminding me of Theo and Blaise during our fourth year, except in our fourth year I had professor Snape to hide behind. Here I don't. "Both of you stop it this instant! Honestly, I excepted more of you Counselor Takahaki and you Jiraiya-sama. Grown adults fighting over a crying baby girl, without making any attempts to stop her crying."

Wow, that oddly sounded like Professor Snape yelling at the boys. Did I just enter into a parallel universe? I stopped my crying to look at a very irritated woman holding a black haired baby in her arms. The baby smiled at me and cooed in my direction and start to talk in odd noises at me.

Yeah... So not happening.

I turned my eyes from the baby and stared at the man standing behind the woman. He looked uglier than the Thing. Then there was the smaller boy who looked like the child of the woman and the Uglier Thing, just staring at me.

I mean like, staring at me like we were having a staring contest. I blinked at the boy several times. He just stared blankly at me. He looked to be like six, when is he still staring at me? Aren't six year olds suppose to be hyper and scary cheerful and all that jazz?

Can we say creepy much?

"Mikoto! How did you make her stop?"

I looked up to the Thing and then looked at the Uglier Thing, who was glaring at my small, innocent, nonthreatening person. Then, I did the one thing that babies were really good at. Scrunching my face up again, building up the crocodile tears, cue the soft whimper before wailing...

"Oh no, not again!"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Except, just, you know, a lot louder this time.


	2. 8th Month Milestone: Comprehending 'No'

To make sure everyone is clear with me here, I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in this apartment on a desktop without a view of the beach.

Oh, someone asked me to make clear who all of the Things were and why Prisca/Sakura calls them Things.

Why? Because she's still a toddler. Toddlers, up until about two in a half years old will not see the difference between individuls. Even then, children are still toys to be played with for them.

Who is who? Thing is Jiraiya. Uglier Thing is Uchiha Fugaku. Mini-Thing is Uchiha Itachi. Cheerful Woman is Uchiha Mikoto. Stupid Thing is Uchiha Sasuke. And, finally, Weird Older Thing is Uchiha Shisui. Prisca/Sakura can see the difference between individuals, not because she is a Mary-Sue but because she was a seventeen year old girl before she fell into Sakura's dying body.

* * *

"You are just the sweetest baby girl in the world, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. Just the most adorable princess there could have ever been."

This woman is by far the most cheerful person I have ever met, and I've met Rita Skeeter, before and after she found out a Caelum was a Potter's date to the Yule Ball in my fourth year. I poop in the diaper and she sings a song while changing the stinky diaper, I try to eat a kunai and she yells at Uglier Thing while giving me a toy kunai to chew on, I crawl away from the cheerfully scary woman and slip into a puddle and she cries at the "pretty princess dress" she chose for me to wear; this is not normal behavior.

It's really easy to tell, Uglier Thing watches the cheerful woman just as much as I do. And yes, I was disgusted with myself for agreeing with the Uglier Thing.

The Mini-Thing is probably worst than Cheerful Woman. I thought Malfoy was clingy when we were braded in followers for Lord Modlyworts, Mini-Thing has attempted to take me everywhere. Training, out with his squad for team dinners, training, with his the Weird Older Thing to "hang out," training, on out of the village "missions," and did I mention training? Apparently a seven month and two week old baby girl knows everything about training. Like how to throw a kunai faster and good stuff like that, let's forget the fact that I can't even say the words 'mama' or 'papa' or 'baba' yet.

The Cheerful Woman looked like she's excepting a reply. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. No one would blame me. Cheerfully scary woman are even scarier when they are mad. It's like they channel an inner Weasley that they don't know they have. I cooed at her, reaching for her so she wouldn't put me down with the Stupid Thing.

The Stupid Thing was very, very stupid. After being bit seventeen times in two hours, you would think that the Thing would learn. No. The Stupid Thing was determined to become a chew toy for me. Uglier Thing used the word 'no' and a Snape evil eye level 2, which was the standard for Hufflepuffs. It meant and was to be followed "I am bigger than you, smarter than you, and faster than you. I have more experience. You will obey me." Snape tried his evil eye level 2 when I sat next to Longbottom in my first year to put me back with the other Slytherins, if his evil eye didn't work… Why did Uglier Thing think his would work? But, then again, Uglier Thing learned a new lesson about the word no, like saying the word 'no' to a Marauder and a Slytherin, is probably the worst you could do.

"Silly Chichi doesn't know what he's talking about when he calls you a bratty little girl," Uglier Thing calls me a _what_ now? "You are just too cute. Ooh, I know. I should put you with Sasuke and get the camera."

The Cheerful Woman, who was certainly planning her youngest death, placed me in the same crib as him. Quickly, I grabbed the crib bars and climbed over the rails. Landing on the ground, I crawled away as quickly as possible. "Sakura-hime, no! How did you get out of the crib? Oh never mind, you'll get your dress wrinkly."

The Cheerful Woman had returned with a camera. She plucked me off of the ground and put me in the crib full of toys, pillows, blankets, and the Stupid Thing. The Stupid Thing with a death wish smiled at me and said "Goo go ga go!" which was suppose to say "Sakura-chan!" I picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a snake doll and smacked the Stupid Thing away from me. "Sakura-chan, no! Don't hit Sasuke."

The Stupid Thing blinked at me and repeated his actions; unfortunately for him, the cheerful woman took away the snake doll. The Stupid Thing reached for me, saying in his own stupid way that he wanted to hug and cuddle with me. The Cheerful Woman picked up Sasuke and placed him near me. I picked up the hardest thing near mean and proceeded to bash his head over with the toy kunai. "Sakura-chan, do not hit Sasuke! You aren't supposed to hit your future husband like that!"

Uglier Thing and Mini-Thing walked in when Cheerful Woman said the last statement. Uglier Thing and I shared a look of disgust, while Mini-Thing looked interested. Promptly puffing out my cheeks, I bashed Stupid Thing over the head once more saying, "No."

An eyebrow lift from Uglier Thing was sent my way, a smirk from Mini-Thing, and a gasp and cooing from Cheerful Woman. I glared at Stupid Thing that was clinging onto me. I rose up the toy kunai, in stabbing position, only to be suddenly in the Cheerful Woman's embrace as she attempted to hug me to death. I squirmed mumbling the word "No." over and over again. You'd think the Cheerful Woman, who had been trying to make me comprehend the word would understand it when spoken to her. "Princess spoke. Princess said her first word. Quick, Fugaku, get Sakura-chan's baby book."

I threw the toy kunai at the Stupid Thing as he clapped his hands at me and reached for me once we were in reaching distance. "No."

This, of course, only made the Cheerful Woman squeal loudly in my ear as she squeezed me into her chest. I wonder if I should push the whole baby genius thing to the next level and begin speaking now, just so the Cheerful Woman understands that I need to breathe without her squeezing the life out of me in a so called "hug."

"Hahaue, the baby needs to breathe and otouto needs to have his diaper changed." Now just wait a moment here! I'm not a baby, he's the baby! I'm a toddler. Furthermore, I can't believe I just thought that. I am seventeen, I'm older than you! So, take tha- I need to distract myself, I'm mentally arguing with a five year old.

"Mikoto, your youngest son needs to be changed. Give Itachi the girl and change your son." Give me to Mini-Thing that will take me away to the sharp point-y infested field to practice his already perfected aim? You want me dead don't you, stupid Uglier Thing. Well… A Draco Malfoy smirk found its way across my face, as both Mini-Thing and Uglier Thing stared with one eyebrow raised.

"Sakura-hime said her first word. Didn't you, baby girl? Yes, yes you did. You're so smart." Uglier Thing started to glare at my person again, which after seeing it for the past month did not affect me. Cheerful Woman lifted me up above her, cooing at me. "You are going to be a genius aren't you? Yes you are. You're going to be the smartest of all of your generation!"

"Hahaue. No."

Uglier Thing stared at the two of us in shock, Mini-Thing quickly picked up Stupid Thing to change his diaper, and Cheerful Woman became even scarier than she ever was before. Squealing loudly, she started to hug me closer to her. "Did you hear her, Fugaku! She said two words! She called me 'hahaue,' Sakura-hime say 'chichiue' to Fugaku. Come one Sakura-hime."

Uglier Thing and I started the two hundred ninety eighth starting contest we've had over the past month. Cheerful Woman was still cooing at me to call the Uglier Thing 'chichiue.' I looked at where the toy kunai was and stretched out my arm to it, I gave a smile to Uglier Thing. _Duro. _

"No."

_Locomotor._

"Aah!" I clapped my hands and giggled at Uglier Thing who was clutching his head because of a toy kunai. Cheerful Woman hadn't noticed the toy kunai suddenly flying at Uglier Thing and stabbing him in his ear. Uglier Thing glared at me and reached down for the toy kunai, which was still charmed to be heavier. Wait…

The toy kunai that I stabbed Uglier Thing and bashed over Stupid Thing was still charmed to be heavier than usually. I hands reached for the toy kunai. Uglier Thing looked down at the toy kunai that was going to be in his hands soon. The charmed toy kunai that would label someone dead if Cheerful Woman finds out that it was sold heavier than the other toy kunai and happened to end up in one of "her" children's hands.

_Accio Toy Kunai!_

"Fugaku! You do not throw a kunai at her! Shame on you, you're an adult!" Cheerful Woman placed me down in my crib, which was adjacent to Stupid Thing's crib and cooed at me to "be a good girl and stay in your crib while hahaue punishes chichiue" which caused me to smirk in Uglier Thing's direction as I said 'no.'

After they left the room, I stared at my hands. I'm still able to perform magic? I grinned at my hands and the toy kunai. I can still perform magic. Giggling, this life just got interesting.


	3. 9th Month Milestone: My Name and My Tou

Michi here! Okay, this was suppose to be out like three hours ago. I went to go update the story and my word document, A.K.A. this chapter, went poof off my external hard drive. I'm sorry that this might seem rushed, or not focused, I just rewrote it with the notes I made with the original.

* * *

Apparently, hitting Stupid Thing until he lets go of my person is now punishable by leaving me with Mini-Thing and Older Weird Thing. I nibbled on the now bright red and gold kunai as Older Weird Thing bugged Mini-Thing for answers. "So little cherry, bashed your brother until he lost consciousness and you want to know if I can take you two to the park?"

"I do not like repeating myself, Shisui." Liar, you repeat yourself all the time with me. Mini-Thing needs a lot of lessons. Lessons on why he shouldn't steal toddler's toys, why he shouldn't wake toddler's up to try and smuggle them onto missions, why he shouldn't give a toddler a real kunai and place said toddler next to his baby brother, and mainly, why he shouldn't be interested in a nine month old baby toddler who is not related to him.

"Wouldn't you want to go to the hospital and check up on your brother?" Yes, yes let's go to the hospital where I can cause chaos for Uglier Thing and Cheerful Woman, but then Cheerful Woman would give me the death hug because I was "so adorable, Sakura-hime." Okay, new plan, we do not go anywhere near the hospital. Let's go to the other side of the village, far away from the hospital.

"Sakura-hime is more entertaining than the hospital smells." How am I more interesting than seeing the condition of Stupid Thin-Oh. Never mind, I can see where this is going myself.

"You have a point, there. But its little Sasuk-Did you just call her 'Sakura-hime?' Like the way that obaa-san calls her?"

"She does not respond without the title. Hahaue says that Sakura-hime will recognize her name without the title, but she respond only to her name with the title until she is three years old."

"So, jii-san calling her and her ignoring him is because she doesn't respond without the title?" Old Weird Thing started to snicker as he packed up the blankets, clothing, diapers, and other toys into the pink baby bag.

"I believe I already stated my aversion of repeating myself, Shisui." It's not that I don't respond to my 'name.' It's the fact that Uglier Thing's face is funny to see when he realizes that he needs to call me 'hime' to receive any attention from a nine month old toddler. At least when Cheerful Woman calls my name I respond.

I think you have a death wish if you didn't respond to Cheerful Woman though.

I can see the headline now, 'Idiot Decides to be Dumber than Stupid Thing!'

"Itachi, I don't think you see the hilarious situation here. Jii-san has to call someone, who is not royalty, who is not an Uchiha of higher rank, who is not a person older or wiser or stronger than him by the title 'hime.' I find this funny, so excuse me while I laugh." Mini-Thing sighs, as Old Weird Thing starts to laugh. He then walks over to me and attempts to take my toy kunai away from me. I wonder how Old Weird Thing reacts to a wailing baby.

I bet that would ruin his day at the park trying to chat up some females. I tightened my grip on my toy kunai as Mini-Thing picked up the toy, and myself as well. "No. Mine."

Needless to say, when I female toddler says the words 'no' and 'mine.' Old Weird Thing stops laughing and stares in wonder as Mini-Thing attempts to separate my toy kunai from my hands. "Mine! Mine! No! Mine!"

"Itachi, I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and take away cherry's toy kunai. I've heard the rumors about her cries. I want them to stay rumors. I know you have this thing about your younger 'siblings' paying the utmost attention to you, but Sasuke is a boy. Cherry's a girl with a good working pair of strong lungs that shatter ear drums." Tears of frustration build up, I think I'm going to use a sonorous spell to amplify Mini-Thing's mistake to Cheerful woman. After all, she did say make sure Mini-Thing listens.

"She needs to pay attention to where she walks. She cannot do so if she is busy chewing on a toy kunai, Shisui, mother will have our heads if Sakura-hime returns home with a scarp." Mini-Thing had zapped my wrist to assure that I would release my toy kunai. He put my toy kunai into the bag that Cheerful Woman gave Old Weird Thing incase I needed a diaper change or a bottle. I gave Mini-Thing a Severse Snape level 7 glare. A level 7 glare was reserved for Potter and Weasley during Potions in our Fifth Year. It was the Year when Snape found that allowing your students to pair off on their own will do nobody good in potions, especially the room in which he decided to teach said students in. Let's just leave it as, a very explosive experience for everyone at Hogwarts.

We haven't learned about taking my things, have we, Mini-Thing? Fine then, we'll have to fix the mistake. We can't let Mini-Thing make mistakes now can we. Old Weird Thing was already back away from Mini-Thing and me. Mini-Thing gave Old Weird Thing a look that said "You're afraid of a nine month baby. You lose." Old Weird Thing probably wanted to point out that I was a girl with a good working pair of strong lungs that shatter ear drums. "It is not as dreadful as you think, Shisui."

_Sonorous._

"You're right, Itachi. It's not as dreadful as I thought it would be."

I have a strange feeling that I should have took that nap after lunch instead of seeing how many spells I recall from my life as Prisca Caelum. Mentally, I gave myself yet another pat on the back. I recall everything. Everything except how I died, or maybe it was because I had too many deaths that I couldn't remember? Or do you never remember how you die when you're murdered forty three times…

"It's much, much worse. Just give her back her toy and get the stroller. She's cranky."

"Hm. She did not have her after lunch nap today."

"No, if she was anything else, she would have hit us with the kunai." Older Weird Thing said while rubbing his temples, plucking me from Mini-Thing's grasp. His hand slipped into the pink baby bag and grabbed the toy kunai. Imedidately, I stopped my crying. _Finite Incantum. _"This was what you wanted, cherry?"

I grabbed onto my toy kunai and purred at the feeling of it in my hands again. Chewing on the tip, Old Weird Thing sighed as he shifted me in his arms. My kunai, which was my test subject for most of my spells, had the odd tendency of acting as my focus point for my magic to work on other living beings. Mini-Thing came back rolling the stroller, while Old Weird Thing placed me in the stroller, he asked Mini-Thing, "And what did we learn about cherry today?"

* * *

Okay, so someone asked me, message and review, if Itachi is getting suspicious or not of Sakura. Itachi is like a six or seven year old, subconciously he might be suspicious, but really Itachi just thinks she's more advance than other toddler's her age. He thinks that she's going to need someone to turn to later when the adults notice how advance she really is. Itachi believes that a constant, stable, strong, dependable person is someone who is willing to take her everywhere and anywhere, hence he is trying to make Sakura become dependent and attached to him.

Oh and another thing, I have to work today and tonight and go to Wendesday Night Bible Study, and do my own Bible Studying. So no updates tomorrow. I'll try to make a longer update on Friday. Oh, do you want Sakura to meet someone from Naruto? If you do, either find me on FaceBook (link is on profile, if not, my name is on the profile) or up it in a Review, you don't have to tell me why or how or anything; just the who please! I covered all of the ten months stuff here, so I have no idea what I'm writing for the next chapter.

Michi, signing off!


	4. 10th Month Milestone Part 1

This is very short. Not even 500 words long and I'm sorry. But it's not my fault. I wrote a 5,000 word update. FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! And when I go to update the story, I have only about 450. I'm pissed at the world and internet and the bigot who thought he could make this laptop.

Disclaimer is the same. If I were owners of Harry Potter and Naruto, why would I be here writing about it?

* * *

Stupid Thing was fine. He was back to annoying me and wanting to cuddle that Cheerful Woman was slowly becoming the Squealing Monster. Stupid Thing has said his first word, surprising Cheerful Woman and Uglier Thing. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Stupid six month Stupid Thing has to say my name, of all people, as his first and apparently only word! Needless to say, Mini-Thing has taken a mission from Cheerful Woman to assure that I don't bash Stupid Thing's head in. He couldn't do 'hahaue' or 'chichiue' or 'aniki,' no this Stupid Thing says my name as soon as he sees me. I glared at Stupid Thing from the play pen that I was sitting in, with paper and crayons surrounding me and a very bored looking Older Weird Thing watching me. "Sakura!"

"No." Apparently, he isn't old enough to understand the word, but I'll work on it. Just have to get past Mini-Thing and Cheerful Woman to bash his face in with my trusty kunai. I picked up a crayon and started writing in English again. I have noticed that the language is different seeing as no one has said anything. "No Stupid. No. No call."

"Sakura."

He wants to be killed, doesn't he? He just wants me to go over to him and make him choke on my kunai or something horrific like that, doesn't he? I glared at the bouncer holding the child, seriously, does this family wish for this child to be dead? "Oh, come on, Cherry, you should be happy that chibi's saying your name before Itachi's name. It makes you special to chibi."

Is that supposed to mean anything but horror? Stupid Thing thinks I'm special to him! I stared at Old Weird Thing with horror as he started to laugh at my expression. I stood up and walked over to Old Weird Thing, who just raised a brow at me. "You aren't getting out because you'll try and stab chibi."

Is that a challenge? I remembered what Cheerful Woman said about starting to potty train her precious "Sakura-hime" so that she could go to the potty by herself. I smirked. I could get away from Stupid Thing and explore the village if this goes right.

"Potty. Go Potty. Potty. Potty, now." Old Weird Thing's eyes became very similar to dining plates as he plucked me from the pen and dashed towards the bathroom. I gave a smirk to Stupid Thing who was still calling my name when we left the room. Old Weird Thing wouldn't leave the bathroom when I was going to create the mess, "No boys. Girl potty. Go away."

* * *

Okay, the moment that I recall the 4550 missing words, I'll update. I spent all day writing it. T-T

If anyone and I mean anyone, annonymous or signed in, wants me to make Prisca/Sakura met someone... please do tell me. Message, FaceBook, Email, review.

Stupid person who decided to message me on a very bad day, first, I'm sorry. I'm going to vent on you.

Haruno Sakura from Naruto does not exist anymore. Prisca Caelum is an original character I created from strach, as in every thought she has, every action is does, everything is created by me and ran by a close friend to make sure I don't do anything stupid and get out of character with Prisca. In other words, you stupid idiot, Haruno Sakura does not like Uchiha Sasuke. Not now, not ever. This my fanfiction, don't like it, then don't read it. Moron.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy my frustrations, cause I'm going to find the Bigot that created this laptop and use this laptop as a bat. I'll update as soon as I can, the next chapter will still be a 10th Milestone, although Sakura acts like a 12 month baby.

Annoyed Michi, getting ice cream to calm down.


	5. 10th Month Milestone Part 2

Okay, so I still can't remember the missing 4550 words, I'm moving next month which means I have to pack, my brother needs his records from his school to transfer, the ants in my room want to try and fight me for my desk, I have no inspiration because my 'niece' is sick, and I can't find my phone charger. I'm not having a good day so far.

* * *

This… was not going the way I planned it. I planned to be in a secluded area far away from the village so I could practice, not being chased by some 13 year old idiots who wants to make sure I am returned to my mother under orders of their teacher. I snorted as the three idiots ran past my hiding spot.

Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'd rather deal with Stupid Thing than have these idiots chase me around town. At least someone would take pity on Stupid Thing, and place a lot of distance between us. "There she is! Get her!"

I snorted as I ran away from the idiots. "Get back here you little brat!"

I stopped in a clearing before I turned around to the three idiots who had the misfortune of having to be ordered to chase me. I pointed my trusty kunai in their direction watching them laugh as I stood defiantly. "Come on little brat, we're going to take you back to your mother."

The thought of Cheerful Woman sobbing and crying about her 'baby boy all grown up and going to take missions with a team' flashed in my mind. Cheerful Woman was becoming more and more moody this week. Two days ago she threaten to castrate Uglier Thing if he didn't bond with me, then she threaten to ground Mini-Thing if he tried to take me to his class, but the funniest one had to be when she conned Old Weird Thing into babysitting Stupid Thing and myself today. I did not want to see what kind of mood she would get into if I showed up in front of her with three worn out stupid boys- I wonder if I could make her get mad at them instead of Old Weird Thing. I shook my head at them, raising my trusty kunai again.

"Little Brat-"

"I think we shouldn't call her Little Brat, if we want her to come with us, Kotetsu. If this is who we think it is, then we really shouldn't be calling her a 'brat.' I heard that Uchiha Itachi is graduating today."

"Don't be stupid, Izumo. She's just a little brat who doesn't know how to talk properly yet." Does he really think that I'm just going to skip over there with a smile on my face and let him drag me back to Cheerful Woman? "Come on, you stupid little brat, I want to do something useful instead of chasing your scrawny butt around the village."

Now, I know he just didn't call me stupid. My trusty kunai gave a low hum with the magic I built up, _colloshoo._ I smirked as the two boys tried to grab me. Key word tried. Colloshoo was one of my personal favorites during my fifth year. I mean, who in Hogwarts wouldn't want to see Umbridge or the Inquistiorial Squad having their shoes glued to the ground during their chase after DA members?

Funny how Professor McGonagall gave me detention free pass after she found out what I did, that was the year when I attack Bellatrix Black in the Department of Mysteries before she could hit Sirius Black. The colloshoo worked with that situation too, seeing how Black never noticed it was said.

"Iruka! Get the brat! We're stuck somehow!"

I turned and saw that I missed one of the three boys who was silently reaching for me. I slapped his hand away from me, "No."

Although, this is a very good warm up, the exercise would come later when I'm running away from Mini-Thing and Old Weird Thing. Using apparition, I waved goodbye to the three idiots.

* * *

"Gotcha! I got her!" I growled as the boy plucked me off of the ground with a weaker version of the Shadow Cloning Potion and Forbidden Charm that I used before I died. I squirmed and pointed at the ground.

"Down. Down. Down!" The boy who caught me raised an eyebrow and snorted as two other boys came near puffing and panting. "Down. Me, down, now!"

"I think she wants to be put down, Iruka." Merlin, aren't you a regular Captian Obivious! What part of 'Me, down, now' doesn't say I want to be put down! It is official. I have found a boy Stupider than Stupid Thing. Stupid Boy can't understand toddler speak. Even Uglier Thing can understand Toddler speak!

"I can hear her just fine, teme." I glared at the boys, turning my head I saw a very angry Old Weird Thing running in our direction. Maybe I can get out of this without getting into any trouble at all. "Now, we just have to wait for sense-"

"You! Why did you kidnap Cherry! Do you know how loud Chibi cries when she's not around? You give her back right now!" What was Old Weird Thing name again? Wait… He thinks I was kidnapped by Idiot Boy Number One. I wonder what would happen if I started crying and reaching for him, while wailing his name like he's my trusty kunai…

"Shisui! Want Shisui, bad man, no put down. Shishui!"

Watching Old Weird Thing's eyes go from black to red makes me kind of wonder if I just put this boy on his death bed, but since he can use something like the Shadow Clone forbidden Charms without the potion makes me doubt that Old Weird Thing would really harm- Was that fire that just came out of his mouth?

Since when was Old Weird Thing able to breathe fireballs the size of Mini-Thing?


	6. Prisca Caelum's Profile

This is just so some of you can get an understanding of Prisca's character. She grew up in a pure-blood wizarding family with a lot of reputation on the line, in other words she was forced to grow up quickly.

Oh... before I forget. Put a vote on the stupid poll on my profile. I'm stuck between 11th month and 12 month and I don't know which to choose.

I'm going to respond to some reviews now and then go back to bugging my friend for help.

Chapter 3 Reviews:

Sakura Lisel "I wonder what would happen if anyone in her new family EVER discovers that 'the innocent baby girl with an abnormally loud cry' somehow IS purposely enhancing the volume of her cries, and how." _Well, do you really want to find out? I mean, Sakura/Prisca is a witch. She can see ghost. I could bring in Obito. I mean, he's like Naruto mixed with the Weasley twins and a dash of Marauders, right? - - Oh god, "That's it Sakura-chan, make their ears pop! Mwuahahaha! Take that ojii-san!"_

WishingWanderer "YAAAAY! I love this story! Will Sakura be practicing her magic more now with the kunai? Also will she try to start reading soon and maybe learn about chakra? I can't wait for the next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE update more soon!" _Sakura/Prisca uses the kunai as a focus point because of her young age. Her magical core isn't developed enough to be able to use wandless, nonverbal magic with a focus point. It's like Naruto being able to do small chakra exercises with his huge chakra reserves and no control. She gets to see Shisui use a very familiar jutsu in the last chapter in which she become very Hermione Granger like and practically obsessed with getting the knowledge about this new phenomenon. The only problem? People won't let her out of their sights now. _

Cesia Rune "Somehow I can't see Sakura hitting Sasuke so badly he lost conciousness. You'd think Itachi would be a bit more concerned. I'll be looking forward to the next installment." _Well, I couldn't either. But Haruno Sakura, the original Haruno Sakura, in the series before the time skip, was a weak, self-concious, vain fan girl who wanted to do nothing more than fit in. Prisca Caelum doesn't really give a damn about a boy who's hair looks like the ass of a chicken or duck with a name that implies that he is homosexual. To Prisca Caelum the perfect younger brothers are Teddy Lupin and Ovid Caelum. Sasuke is a stupid boy who won't leave her alone because she's a new toy._

Chapter 4 Reviews:

"why not have her met naruto whos been kicked out the group home for the day till the anbu inu/ kakashi finds him" _Hmm... Maybe later on. I mean, Sakura/Prisca's temper right now is worth a few laughs, actually seeing a young toddler be treated like the scum in the slum district... I would hate to be that person. I would like to point out once again, Sakura/Prisca's ability to use the Killing Curse and Torture Curse, she will use them if she feels she needs to. And who better to investigate strange killings connected to Naruto than Kakashi? But I don't think I'm going to call Kakashi 'inu' or 'ookami.' Those have been overused. _

shadow Ah this is funny and cute! Can't wait to see how this story turns out ! So is the toy kunai like a wand for her!" _As I said before, it's only a focus point. After the years of practice and developing her magical core, she'll be able to do wandless magic._

Cesia Rune "Okay, "does this family wish for this child to be dead?" an insight? Because I just can't get over the chapter 3 mention of Itachi giving Sakura a live kunai and placing her next to Sasuke. Especially when he knows full well she has already held her toy one in a correct position and have attempted to stab Sasuke with it (and nearly succeeded). Oh, and I would like Sakura to meet Naruto. Being a Slytherin and having a part in the war, she would be more observant than most and will realize how the others treat Naru, right? I'd like to see Naruto's crush recreated and Sasuke fighting with him over Sakura. Just a suggestion though. It's your story and whether you include this or not, I'll still be interested in reading." _You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're one of my most loyal readers. Not an insight, but a foreshadow. Sasuke is the reason for Itachi to massacre the family. Itachi gave Sakura a real kunai for two reasons. Itachi wants to see his parents reaction. Would they care? Would they punish him? Would they just watch? The second, was to see how advance Sakura really is. He knows she's smart, he knows that she's going to be proclaimed as a genius. Itachi wants nothing but to know that she won't turn out like him and be shunned for it. He takes on some sort of twisted mentor role in Sakura's life. As for meeting Naru and Naruto's crush, they'll happen. Of course, it'll be a lot different from the original. I can't help to think that Naruto could have become his time skip self way before hand if someone actually gave a damn in his life._

Again, not to seem like a pest. But, the fast you vote in the poll, the fast I can update the next chapter. 'Sides, I think it's funny that Sakura had Iruka chasing her all around the village only to get nearly fried by Shisui.

* * *

**Profile of Prisca Caelum**

**Biographical Information**

Born: 28 March 1980

Blood status: Pure-Blood

Also Known As: Pride, Dandelion, Lady Caleum

Titles: Lady Caleum, Prefect, Head Girl, Chaser, Spy

**Physical Information**

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: hazel

Skin color: pale

**Family Information**

Caelum Family

The Royal and Most Ancient House of Caelum were the largest and oldest pure-blood wizarding families in Europe. Many wizarding families have at least a member or two in which they can find themselves related to the House of Caelum. Unlike most wizarding families, the House of Caelum relied only on their female heirs. The female heirs would have a bold star overlapped by two clouds, signifying the 'Heavens' in which the Caelum witches are said to descend from. The Caelum family, much like the Black family, practiced the Dark Arts only to remind them of how to protect muggles and muggle-born from the hatred of the Pure-Bloods. Over time, the reason was lost and the Caelum Family became widely known as the 'Fallen Heavens.'

Alula Caelum nee Rosier (Mother - deceased) Alula was the typical pure-blood wife, except she wasn't a pure-blood. Alula was the result of an affair with a muggle that her father wished to hide. When Alula met Antal, she fell in-love with his name, fame, and power. She used a love potion to keep Antal's focus on her while playing hard to get with the poor fool. Strangely after Prisca was born the potion stopped working. Alula had an affair with several of Death Eaters when they stayed in the Caelum house, during Prisca's fifth year. Nine months later, Ovid was born. Alula died in childbirth due to _unknown_ complications.

Antal Caelum (Father - deceased) Antal was not your typical pure-blood. In fact, if the Caelum family didn't exist, most would think the man was the son of a muggle and a witch. After Alula gave him the love potion he became dark like his parents. The sight of his only daughter, as Caelums only have one daughter a generation in the main family line, gave him strength to listen to his eldest. Antal was killed protecting Prisca during the sixth year attack.

Kal Caelum (Older Brother - deceased) Kal was the only brother of Prisca who truely cared for her wellfare. Kal was a dragon keeper in Romania when he found his mother was sending his sister to the muggle house for punishment for helping her friend and was fiercious. Kal was not disowned, so he was still the male heir to the Caelum family. In other words, Prisca and Ovid were taken from Alula and Antal and placed into Kal's care. After Kal died in the Deparment of Mysteries, Prisca ask Bill and Fleur Weasley to watch over her baby brother.

Donato Caelum (Older Brother - deceased) Donato was the perfect pure-blood, high class, arse of a son. Unlike Donato, he couldn't care less for his younger sister as he knew she would rule the Caelum house when she was of age. However, Donato was not cold hearted as everyone would believe. During Prisca's second year, his seventh, he had felt a change when Prisca was found petrified by the Slytherin Monster on an errand he sent her on. Drowned in guilt, Donato worked to redeem himself in his sister's eyes. Donato died while aidding the Golden Trio against Death Eaters and Snatchers.

Figaro Caelum (Older Brother - deceased) Figaro was Prisca's twin. During their fifth birthday, Figaro was kidnapped by aurors who believed that Antal had not defected from being a Death Eater. Rouge Death Eaters gathered to raid and rescue Figaro, during the attack Figaro was caught in the crossfire. Figaro death had resulted in Prisca's hate for weak authority and idiots who couldn't see a child for a child.

Ovid Caelum (Younger Brother) The result of an affair between a Death Eater and Alula, Ovid was the only thing that kept Prisca grounded. After her fifth year, Prisca erased her family's memories of Ovid and nearly begged Bill Weasley to watch over him like his son to fulfil a life debt he owed her for saving his wife on their wedding.

**Magical Characteristics**

Wand: 13 1/2 inch Thestral Hair Blackthron

Patronus: Falcon

Animagus: Lioness (unregistered)

**Affiliation**

Occupation: Student, Unofficial Professor of Dueling, Spy

House: Slytherin

Loyalty: Caelum Family, Death Eater (defected), Dumbledore's Army (as a shadow instructor), Order of the Phoenix (as a spy), Returning Marauders (Pride), Severus Snape (apprentice), Albus Dumbledore (apprentice), Hermione Granger (magical guardian)


	7. 11th Month Milestone: Foreign Language

I know I made her seem like she was a bit of a Mary-sue with her family, but I've done that with my family. I've made family members who were prejudice and grumpy fall in love with me before I could walk. Anyways, this chapter is more of a filler because my head is hurting and I really don't feel like doing anything today but sleeping.

And besides, Wednesdays and Thursdays are no Update Days because of my crazy Wednesdays. Be happy I updated. I was thinking of waiting until tomorrow to update this, but I thought, why not? S'not like I have anything better to do since certain people won't update their friggin' stories.

Disclaimer. Bleh. You know it. I know it. End of discussion.

* * *

"Sensei! This isn't fair!" You think I wan to be here and listen to you whine like this? I'd rather be dressed up to take pictures with Stupid Thing! "And the devil child, do you remember how many times I've been nearly fried by that Uchiha because he thinks I'm trying to kidnap the devil child!"

"Really, Kotetsu, think of it as training or something, just don't piss her off like you did last time. She has the stealth of an ANBU, do you remember how long we were looking for her only to find her at home the entire time!"

"Well, Izumo, not all of us are as easy going as you are. I'll call 'em how I see 'em. That girl is the devil incarnated."

Old Weird Thing glared at the boy as Mini-Thing shifted his stands, both hand eyes bleeding red. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I would be facing a Moldwort's possessed idiots, but apparently this family has very cool eyes that can bleed red. I tried to make a charm to make my eyes go like that, but everything was too fast. Hm… I wonder if I can reverse it so everything would be slower and then run away from everyone and create chao- "Now, now, you shouldn't call pretty princess Sakura a devil child."

"Sensei, you can't just think that… that… that devil is a princess! Maybe the princess of hell, but not a pretty one, she's the devil incarnated I tell you!"

"But just look at her, she's so pretty. She's a cutie pie.

Mini-Thing and Old Weird Thing winced, while they made their eyes go back to normal and quickly placed me on the ground as I stared at the 'sensei.' I gripped my trusty kunai as I pointed it at him. The man only ruffled my hair (note that Mini-Thing and Old Weird Thing back away even more) and told me that I was such a cutie pie for making his genin get all flustered from running over the village like chickens with their heads cut off.

_Alarte Ascendare_

Why isn't anything happening? Why wasn't the Annoying Teacher being thrown into the air? I did the bleeding spell correctly. Okay. Relax. You aren't a squib. You can't be a squib. You're Prisca Caelum and you are magical. Hence, the spell will work, damn it!

_Alarte Ascendare_

"How come when sensei calls her that name, nothing happens to him? But when we call her that name, we get wet, caught on fire, snakes flung at us, and a bolt of lightning hits us?" My eye started to twitch, as Annoying Teacher wouldn't stop calling me that stupid nickname, I understand being called Sakura-hime and had a fun time in making Uglier Thing's face go weird when he had to call me that; but… but 'pretty princess Sakura.' It's sexism!

And another thing, I'm too cute to be pretty. Pretty is for children. Cute is for toddle-Who am I kidding? Like this Annoying Teacher is going to ever understand what males can't comprehend? When the sky falls, muggle pigs fly, a blizzard hits Hades' gates, and Stupid Thing gets smart; when this happens, I will formally make Annoying Teacher an apology.

But, until then, _Locomotor Mortis_!

"Aren't you just the prettiest little princess?" Annoying Teacher needs a new hobby. If I can't do the spells nonverbally, then I'll do then verbally.

"_Alarte Ascendare._" And there he goes! Seeing everyone stiffen as Annoying Teacher landed in an undignified matter, made a peal of giggle erupt from my tiny body. As he shot up and ran over here, "_Locomotor Mortis._"

* * *

The three stupid thirteen year olds imitated goldfish as they watched their sensei fall to the ground after hearing the devil child babbled. They shared a look of agreement never to call the toddler the 'prettiest little princess' as long as they wished to stay on the ground. "Why does the Kami-sama-taichi favor the devil child anyways? I bet you she was sent here to torture us. That's why we always get embarrassed whenever she's our mission. Bet you she doesn't do this with the Uchihas."

"Did you forget yesterday, when we had a joint mission with Uchiha's team? Babysitting the devil child and the Uchiha's prince, that devil child ran out of the house while we were trying to give her a bath like we were told to by Uchiha-sama."

"Yea, but Uchiha Shisui caught her."

"She ran out butt naked and we were chasing her, calling her 'Sakura-hime' like she is someone impo-She's glaring at me with that toy kunai of hers pointed at me, isn't she? Well, let's see what the Kamis have for me today." The two boys moved away quickly while watching the devil child's eyes gains a very evil glint to them. They winced in sympathy as the grounds their sensei to practice at were the closest to the village where most shinobi chose to relax. But of course, Kotetsu didn't know how to shut his mouth around the devil child which could have saved his nonexistent reputation with anyone really, seeing how even the civilians laugh at the trio when they think they can't hear them.

"_Riddikulus Tela!_"

Turning Kotetsu's clothing to become chakra sensitive to anything with flashing neon colors had caught the Uchiha's attention and they two bolted from the scene with the devil child giggling and waving at the four goldfish imitators. Thank god they had a mission out of the village. Finally a break from the devil incarnated. A nice peaceful escort mission without any devil incarnated little girls to scare them by having the kami's at her beck and call.


	8. 12th Month Milestone: Books and Pocky

Disclaimer still stands. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Cause if I did, I would be eatting at Panda Express. - -;;; Inside joke between friends from other countries.

So, it came to my attention that I probably need Ibiki or Anko to check Sakura out, huh... Well, I wonder who she should meet? Personally, I want Ibiki. He reminds me of a certain crazy eyed wizard from Harry Potter. Either vote here or in the polls. I'll close the poll on 3/16/11 (this Wednesday) so give me votes. Either way it will work. Anko has a habit of being obsessed with pointy objects and Ibiki has similar characteristics of a scary ex-auror from Harry Potter.

* * *

"Why are we allowing ANBU to come near Ametrasu-sama's gift?" These old ugly things that look related to Uglier Thing remind me of the Wizengamot. In other words, a bunch of people, most of whom are old, who were given too much power that went to their heads and thought the sun rose and set from each other's arse. "Sakura-hime-sama should not be tainted by the filth of ANBU."

"And you are saying that our sons should be?" Uglier Thing growled at the Old Thing that looks like Uglier Thing. Even my head is spinning. I guess I should start memorizing names then. Shame, I like my nicknames for everyone. Especially Stupid Thing, it describes the stupid moron perfectly. "Need I remind you that the Police Force is an option for our clansmen to take should they chose not to reach ANBU."

Wait… Uglier Thing runs the equivalent to Aurors here? I turned and looked at Uglier Thing in awe. He's not insane yet. That's amazing. Well, close to amazing I guess. It'd be amazing if he wasn't spineless against his wife. Mini-Thi-er Itachi gave me yet another stick of strawberry cream cover cracker I think Older Weird Thi-er Shisui called it a 'pocky' or 'poke-y' or something close to that, I'm never going to get used to calling them by their names. Looking down at the slowly growing pile of projectile sticky strawberry sticks, I grinned. Shisui had left to go to use the toilet and left his favorite por-I mean piece of literature behind.

Opening the vibrant orange book, I gave a soft evil laugh. I wonder if Shisui will notice the sticky strawberry coated pages and point fingers at Itachi. "The Kohana Counsel demands that Ibiki looks over Sakura-hime-sama to see if she is a demon in a child's body. If she is not, we all know what those old bats on the Counsel will want. She'll be-"

"The Counsel will not touch a hair on Sakura-hime-sama's head because she is under our protection by Mikoto-sama who is trying to adopt Sakura-hime-sama. The only ones who refuse to let that happen are the old bats and the Hyuugas. If Ibiki seeing anything out of character of that of a child, who knows what the decision would do to Mikoto-sama." The group of older men shudders as they remember the head strong kunoichi when she was angry, I merely stuck out my tongue in concentration as my hands and the book became stickier with each page.

"My wife will not be pleased if the adopt falls through."

"Which is why we shouldn't allow Sakura-hime-sama to go anywhere near ANBU. We all know that Danzo has planted his spies within the walls of the ANBU. Sakura-hime-sama still has not controlled her gift and can easily be manipulated," EXCUSE ME? I can be what? Glaring at the blubbering idiot who had yet to understand how sensitive a toddler can get when they are insulted, I wonder what would happen if I summoned falcons to tear into him. Or I could just set him on fire. I glared harder at the man, holding back my magic from making him explode. If I didn't have this stupid dress on, I would have done so. Cheerful Wom-Mikoto, stupid name thing, is a hell of a lot scarier than a group of men hiding from their wives and daughters.

"We could pass it off as a sleeping kekai." Itachi finally spoke. Somehow, I don't think this 'kekai' will be good for me in the short run. I have the strange feeling that I'm going to want Itachi's head on a pike and this body to feed to the falcons.

"Sakura-hime-sama! No, put that vile thing down before you are tainted by it!" One of the oldest member of the group cried as he, as well as the rest of the room, finally noticed what was in my hands. "Who allowed Sakura-hime-sama to be anywhere near this piece of fi-"

"So, what'd I miss when I was gone, Itachi?" Itachi merely took the vibrant glossy book from my sticky hands and handed it to Shisui who went from a look of boredom to a look of interest to a look that I had to jab the juice sippy cup into my mouth to keep from laughing at, as his por-piece of literature was handed back to him. "My book..."

"SHISUI!" Maybe I should have somehow warn the boy before he took off that his belt wasn't on all the way which usually resulted in his pants falling do-

"PERVERT!" Shisui had someone managed to make my magic use a summoning charm without my knowledge as he flew straight back into the room. His eye was bruised as he was caught by the same elderly man who made him run in the first place.

"Come, Itachi. Let us take Sakura-hime to Ibiki as requested. We have more important this to do that want the clan squabble over a book."

"Like start her training?"

"Yes. Training her." My look of disbelief was met by a sneer. Uh-oh. I have a feeling that I would have wanted to stay with Mikoto today and take pictures with Stupid Thing instead of go wherever these two are taking me. "Itachi, I believe she is trying to clear her digestive sy-"

With a large pop, I apparate away from the two weird males who wanted to take me to Ibiki, who sounded like someone I don't want to meet, and to start training. The only useful thing I've seen so far is the fireball the size of Mini Thin-Itachi. I looked around in confusion as I tried to guess where I was. Wait, this looks like, "Sakura-chan?"

* * *

So... Ibiki or Anko?


	9. 13th Month: Following Commands

Ahh, so happy this is updated. Disclaimer is still the same. Apparently I'm sick again. Yay! and Boo!

Since its amazing that I'm posting on a Thursday, why not respond to some Chapter Eight's reviews?

Alia-Jevs: It's bad enough that I'm going to make Sakura and Naruto met and be placed on the same team under Kakashi, but you want me to add more horror to the poor man by placing her into ANBU? Actually, that's not a bad idea. Hey! I found a purpose for the cruciatus cruse!

Cesia Rune: Well, Sasuke uses a fire attack in honor of Amaterasu and Itachi has the Tsukimori, so I figure that they honor gods. A baby that can make people fly backwards, cries louder than Kyubbi roaring, and disappears without a trace? They would never think she's a witch, a gift from the Gods, but never a witch? Wonder what would happen if Sasuke or Itachi gets inside of her head... I will be giving Sakura kekki genkei, but it's nothing major really. Speed reading and photographic memory. Sort of like the Japanese drama called Kiina.

* * *

Over the past month, it has come to my attention that mask people are annoying. Not even when I was spying on Voldemort in the ranks of his death eaters, did it occur to me that people who wear masks were annoying. I guess I understand the Golden Trio's reasoning behind not trusting me with my hot and cold tactics. "Now, Sakura-chan, we just want to see you make this ball fly."

Mentally, I gave the man, or woman, a snort. This man, or woman, has reached a new level of stupid. Stupid Thing official has to be known as Sasuke because of this man, or woman. I started to sip the sweet grape juice that Mikoto gave me. The man pushed the ball in my direction, kneeing down to watch the tabletop very closely. Now, I know this would be a surprise to this man, but he's known me for a month and he still puts himself in ways of danger and humiliation. I kicked the ball straight into his face before giggling and smiling innocently at the other masked people who were trying their best not to laugh at the Stupidest Man in History. "Sakura-chan, what have I said about hitting me with this ball?"

"Again! Again, again! Again!" The man, or woman, looked as if he wanted to smack me with his hand clenched into a fist. More snorts and coughs behind me, I listened to the man, or woman, in front of me seethe like a mama dragon protecting its eggs. "Again?"

"No! No more, I joined ANBU to become a greater shinobi," So the he-she is just a he? Well, that's no fun. "Not to be stuck in a room with a baby who probably doesn't even possess a skill in her tiny body to even make anything move!"

Now, if I didn't have to deal with lunatics breathing down my neck or giving my teenage body leering looks, I might have given a damn about what he just said and reacted by watching his body writhe in pain under something horrible like the cruciatus. Fortunately for this idiot who is stupider than Sasuke, I'm a bit more prepared to be interrogated.

I loosed the top of the sippy cup filled with organic apple juice, giving the ranting idiot a minute to calm down and apologize. I looked at the veins threatening to pop and decided that a minute was too long and I was being too nice. "Shush."

The man had frozen with a look of anger turning into horror as the two behind us couldn't keep their laughter anymore and fell over each trying to breathe. You see, as I caught his attention by saying 'shush' I threw the loosened sippy cup at the manhood area of the idiot. So I might have used magic to open the lid before it hit him. It got me the results I wanted didn't it? I gave the man a smug look as the two behind us had finally calmed down, only to fall into their laughter as they say their frozen comrade.

The door slammed open and I had to fight the twitch that my body wanted to give off as I saw who opened the door. The two who were laughing quickly stood up and tried to pull off the old 'I wasn't laughing, I was doing my duty' routine that never works. The person who walked into glared at the two before telling them to go do the paperwork he 'gifted' them with and turned to examine the man who appeared to have peed in his uniform. "Ibiki-sama I-"

"Leave."

"Yes, Ibiki-sama." I stuck my tongue out at the lapdog as he walked out of the room, when Mad-Eye look/act alike had turned around.

==Flashback==

"Sakura-chan?"

Damn it. Why am I in the old man's office? Why? Why could I be in a dragon's lair or falling from the skies? Why am I here of all places? I pouted, but mentally I was screaming. "No Sakura-chan."

"You're not Sakura-chan?" I nodded my head. Might as well distract the man and pop out when he doesn't notice it. It appears as if the old man had a different agenda as he picked me up, a hobby of most adults and Itachi, and put me in front of him. I noticed that I didn't just pop into anywhere in his office. I popped onto his desk. "Then who are you?"

"Sakura-hime."

"Is this her, Hokage-sama?" I stiffened. There was another person here? Since when? Where? Why do I sound like Moody all of a sudden? Who do I blame? Why, who else other than my stupid suspicious teacher who just drilled his habits into his students, 'constant valiance' indeed. I turned and the only thought that crossed my mind made me start hyperventilating.

He feels like Mad Eye Moody.

"Calm down Sakura-hime, this is my friend. His name is Ibiki." No it's not, it's Moody. And he is using some sort of rune to cover his pirate leg and magical crazy eye. "He wants to see if you can make a ball fly."

"Hokage-sama, the child literally popped into existence. I don't think I even need to see anything."

"Now, now Ibiki," His name isn't Ibiki! It's Moody. Freakin' Mad Eye Moody! Do you not understand plain English you lunatic? Oh wait, no you really don't. "I remember when my sons used to poof out of existence and back in when they were younger."

"Sir, I highly doubt they were only a year old when they did this."

"Then, Sakura-hime is a gen-" I am not staying in the same room as freaking Mad-Eye bleeding Moody! _Sonorous. _I refuse to stay in the same room as him! Never! Ever again! Stupid magical eye that see through all frickin' pranks.

==Eng of Flashback==

I pulled it back in as I watched the man with a well practiced innocent look that Padfoot had taught me. The look that fooled everyone and anyone here and back when I was in the normal world, from politicians to death eaters to Moldevorts himself; the look of innocence that made you want to squeal and hug everything in arms reach.

"Cookie?" I held up a half eaten chocolate chip cookie to the man, fully knowing that he wouldn't eat or touch the damn thing even if it could re-grow all of his hair. "Cookie yummy."

"No." I scrunched up my face and tilted my head. Was he saying no to the cookie or that it wasn't yummy? I'll have you know that I made your boys go to six different bakeries before being satisfied with cookies from the first bakery! Wait, maybe that's why the cookie was so good; besides it was funny watching them all freak out because I was going to cry. Unfortunately, Shisui was there to warn them of my powers of crying.

But I had to ask, mainly because the people who made the cookie looked damn well pleased that I had chosen their cookies after seeing my smirk when the masked idiots freak out and run to Shisui who was waiting outside. "Cookie no yummy?"

He sighed as he placed paper and a pencil down on the table, "No, the cookie is yummy. Now you eat it."

"No share?" Now, you're probably wondering what I'm doing? It's called annoying the heck out of a certain person who is behind the black window in front of me. I can hear the screams of frustration and annoyance as well as two familiar sounds of laughter from outside the door.

"Now Sakura-chan-"

"No. Not Sakura-chan. Sakura-hime."

"Sakura-chan, it is very rude to interrupt."

"Sakura-hime."

"Sakura-chan, you are going to move this ball without touching it and I'll give you your toy kunai back." Ahh, so the man does know how to bribe a child correctly. Well, too bad for you, it isn't happening. So bleh! "Sakura-chan, I just want to see if you can really make the ball fly without touching it."

I glanced at the look/act alike Moody. Well, if that's want he wants? Who am I to refuse him? I picked up the baby book that Mikoto got me to entertain me and threw it at the ball hitting it at an angle to make it fly up and bop look/act alike Moody on the head. "Ball fly!"

* * *

Sooo... It's voting time again! I'll give you guys two or three days before I write and post up the next chapter.

14th Month:

Climb Stairs

Runs Well

Likes to Sing

Take off an article of clothing without help

Gets attached to stuffed animal or other object

When should Sakura meet Naruto?

16th Month?

17th Month?

18th Month?


	10. 14th Month Running in The Birthday Suit

So, I have three people who wanted takes off articles of clothing and runs well, and one person who wanted likes to sing and is attached to a stuffed animal. All four people who voted wants Naruto and Sakura to meet when Sakura's seventeen months old, Naruto is ten months here.

So, disclaimer. Still the same. Surprise, surprise! Not. Anyways... Have fun reading my nearly 1400 word update. :) I'll try and work on the next chapter so it's up by Friday (25 March 2011) and maybe I'll post up something for the weekends. Considering its the reason why I couldn't update this chapter faster, might as well get it out of my system. After all, I put a dark witch who fights for the light in a kunoichi's body, who says I can't do the opposite? ;P Don't go stealing my ideas now. Hmm, no, I don't think you guys would.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

I really have to give it to look/act alike Moody for his patience. I mean, he had told Fugaku, it is still weird to call him by his name, that he needed closer observations. In other words, he was either going to move in and stalk me, in which I started to giggle hysterically, or I was to move in with him. Mikoto stated that if even a single hair was out of place, she would bring him to Hades' Gates. Itachi decided to glare at him the whole time, as well as Fugaku because Mikoto was in tears, and it has seemed Stupid Thi-I mean, Sasuke has started the trend of copying his brother and father in company. He stopped immediately and started to talk gibberish the moment he saw me, leading me to bash him over the head with the stuffed raven that was near by.

"So, you're just sitting around and watching her?" Silver hair that defied gravity, I wonder if he just stayed upside down for the beginning of his life. He wore a dog mask and was reading a distinctly familiar book. While I was coloring and scribbling over so documents that might have had my name written on them, I tried to remember where I had seen the vibrant orange colored book. "You know you got conned into babysitting, right?"

"She's very intelligent. She has made fourteen ANBU break down and cry, sent five on errands they don't even know what to get, and she got a giggle out of Anko, you tell me what I should do." Ibiki said, shuffling papers on his desk. He glanced up to be assured that I was still in the room, apparently I successfully made him paranoid into thinking I'll disappear, which has happened a lot during the past month. "Uchiha's think she's a gift from the Gods. I think she just activated her kekai, but seeing as she survived being so close to the Kyuubi and how smart she is, I wouldn't be surprised."

"She's a fourteen month baby." The dog man flipped a page in this book, a book that is really starting to annoy me. Where have I seen that book before? I've seen it somewhere.

"Fourteen ANBU. Three were captains." This is seriously driving me up the wall! I know I've seen that book before, and not just in passing, damn it!

"That's not a solid argument seeing as most of them were emotionally unstable in the first place. I mean most captains are."

"Hatake, I don't think you understand. These fourteen were the ones that needed to be evaluated under the suspicion of being traitors. They're minds are broken. Yamanaka Inoichi can't find anything out." He sighed as he shifted through the bright pink baby bag to pull out strawberry poky, in which he had opened and placed on a plate. He picked me up and placed me on the sofa with the sweet snack. "There's also the fact that she got Anko to giggle and act like a girl. A normal girl, you should know the type real well, they coo at babies and giggles. Did I mention she giggled?"

"Biki-jii! Bath! Bath time!" Somehow, this body doesn't like to stay clean while eating. No matter how hard I try, even the simplest snack turns into a mess. I hate being sticky and dirty. I held my hands up to be picked up and bathed from this sticky yummy snack. "Bath! Bubbles!"

The silver haired dog man looked up at look/act alike Moody, "Did she just call you, uncle?"

Moody glared at dog man, picking me up and shifting me so none of the stickiness would get on his clean uniform. I could see the gears turning in my head and wished for once that I had read up on legilimency and not just mastering occlumency. Stupid spy business, damn you Moldywarts! "You wanted a crack at her? She'll only answer to 'Sakura-hime.' Good luck, give him hell for me Sakura-hime. I need to sort out this mes-wonderful art work you gave me."

Good save, good save, I'll make sure not to make anyone else go insane today, maybe. Depends on my mood I guess. It's not my fault that the idiots had decided to try and poison Moody's food and drink. I needed to see if I could still perform unforgivable curses, I decided to start in the end. Casting the cruciatus curse, the deep desire to cause the victim pain was easy to believe in. After all, Kal was poisoned when he died. Stupid Yaxley going and poisoning my brother just because he wouldn't tell you how to tame the dragons; it was a lot easier after the first time. If Weasley and Lee didn't murder him, I would have gladly soaked the earth with his blood. "You want me to give her a bath?"

"She wants a bath and really you don't want her to cry. I know you have trust issues, but trust me with this one, she can cry very loudly and make you deaf in ten minutes."

"Again, she's a fourteen month baby, what's the worst she could do?" I gave dog man a typical Slytherin evil smirk. Ibiki shook his head and went back to organizing as dog man picked me up to give me a bubble bath. Too bad for him, he had already signed his warrant. The bigger they are, the harder it is for them to catch. "Alright Sakura-chan, let's get you cleaned up."

"No Sakura-chan, Sakura-hime. I is Sakura-hime." I stomped my foot for an extra measure. I had to put him in his place. He wasn't above anyone else here to call me anything but Sakura-hime. It felt wrong to be this much of a brat, but

"Alright, Sakura-hime, let's give you that bath."

"No. You no Biki-jii. Biki-jii give bath. Stinky dog man no bath. Youse stinky." I wrinkled my nose at him. That part wasn't a lie. He really is stinky. I mean, you're trying to make me take a bath when you need one yourself? Please, you are going to have to make a better effort than that.

"Sakura-hime, I'm Inu-nii. Not Stinky dog man." He was whining. Like a child. He was really whining. I would, do dogs eat cheese? I glared at him as he poured half the bottle of the pink bubble soap into the warm water; well at least he's a smart stinky dog man. I mean, he's not completely stupid, I think.

"Stinky dog man."

"Muu, Sakura-hime, I'm hurt." Not yet you're not, but you just wait. The wrath of Uchiha Mikoto is said to be scarier than a slow tortuous death. He moved to take off my shirt, I bit him. "Ow! Sakura-hime!"

He really needs to stop whining like he's a flee-bidden mutt. I shredded my clothing, still glaring at him as he nodded and turned around to mix the bubbles and water together. I glared at his back, shivering silently as I turned around to shut the door. I froze when my hand was on the door. The orange book of porn!

This man is a pervert! I'm in a bathroom, naked and ready to take a bath with a pervert. Oh hell no, I looked back at the pervert and to the hallway. The Marauder 'I have a plan' smirk mixed with my Slytherin evil grin. "Sakura-hime, no!"

Of course, I bolted in my birthday suit giggling as I ran away from the man and apparated once I was far enough. They have another thing coming at them if they think I'm really going to take a bath with a pervert in the same room supervising me.

* * *

New poll! Which stuffed animal, and yes there is foreshadowing here for future pairings, would Sakura-hime become attacked to?

-Snake? No, not Orichimaru. I would rather go under the cruciatus curse. Stupid Thing.

-Dog? Kakashi

-Fox? Naruto

-Raven? Itachi

-Other? If you do choose this one, please tell me which one and why because my tiny brain is on 'Michi is sick and sick people shouldn't be typing out stories to please readers' mode and it is not helping in the logic department.


	11. 15th Month Attachments

I know that I said this would have been out last week and I'm soooooooooo sorry that it wasn't. If you haven't read the update on my profile done by my very good friend, my brother had somehow infected my computer with over two hundred viruses. I learned my lesson to never let him touch my laptop when it is on again, so please don't hate me. This is a rewrite because the other one got deleted. I'm starting the next chapter but I don't have a song for her to sing. Any suggestions?

Please just message/review with the suggest if you would be so kind as I try to put this post out in two days.

Anyways, I noticed that I had focused so much on the Naruto-verse and hadn't mentioned Sakura/Prisca very MISSING anyone from the Harry Potter-verse. I mean, she was creeped out by Ibiki. Ibiki felt like Moody to Sakura/Prisca's magic so she found similarities between the two. You'll see the Golden Trio here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer is the same. Always has. Always will be.

* * *

Apparently, Mikoto, or 'hahaue' as I call her just to see the reactions of everyone, is very scary. You don't understand. I have lied straight to Voldemort; the thing, yes thing not man, who can easily say two words to end my life without even flicking his damn wand. I'm getting off track. "And, we have to get our Sakura-hime presents, don't we? We'll get you a mountain of presents to make up for missing your birthday because of the stupid, pig-head, inconsiderate males of our family and village. Don't worry, everyone is coming with us to get your presents, so you'll get everything you want."

What if I want to go back to the bedroom and hid from you? Can I do that instead? Can I pretty please do that in-At this moment, Sasuke, who has become much attached to my person, decided that he was going to cuddle with me and the Stupid Thing actually had a good grip on me. "Sakura-koi!"

The Stupid Thing listened to Shisui teaching him to call me that ridiculous name that make Mikoto turn back into the Scary Cheerful Woman she really is, but he can't say onii-san or hahaue or chichiue, only 'Sakura-koi' and 'mine', "You two will look so cute together when you're older! My grandbabies will just beautiful!"

There is no way that I will go with that thing even if –What did she say? GRANBABIES? I'm fifteen months old! Your son is, he's not even one yet! Crazy woman-That's it! I'm in some sort of crazy alternate reality where everyone is abnormal and crazy! Shisui shoots fire the size of Itachi, Mikoto scares the dragon dung out of anyone, Moody is easily manipulated-And there's talking dogs! Like real talking dogs! They speak human! "Sakura-koi mine."

"**No**." Was that clear enough for you? Should I say it in my language too? Maybe, somehow you'll understand what the word 'no' mean-Is this karma? I mean, when everyone was trying and failing to make me comprehend the word, now Stupid Thing won't. "**Not yours.**"

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Picking up the closest thing to met, duly noting that it was a snake doll, I proceeded in my valiant attempts to choke the stupid bastard. I would have succeeded too! I would have finally made the stupid bastard understand! But that can't be what happens, right? I mean, that would have made my life so much easier if I just wished for Voldemort to fall over on his own sword or something to that matter.

"Sakura-hime! You aren't supposed to do that to your future husband!" Why is it that I get in trouble when it's not my fault to begin with? He friggin' provoked me! You'd think he learned by now, but noo. Stupid bastard who doesn't listen to me damn it. Wait… Wait did she just say hus-Hus-I can't even say it. She did, didn't she? "That wasn't very nice to do to Sasuke, Sakura-hime."

"Not his." Laughter caught my ears as Shisui doubled over trying to stand straight. Next to him were Itachi and a pretty brown haired girl glaring between Itachi and Shisui. The girl had a red blob of paint on her shirt. She yelled at Shisui and kicked him in the shin and plucked a baby off the ground. "Haha, Shisui. Want Shisui."

Mikoto looked towards her nephew and son and sighed, but I knew she would let me it was either she let me or I'd attack and start crying. "Alright, but stay with them okay, no going on adventures, Sakura-hime, or it'll be staying inside for a week."

I skipped over to group of four and tugged on the pretty girl's pant leg. "Hey!"

"Hi! I is Sakura-hime." And of course, I gave her the adorable, you know you love me, I'm so cute look and act that she started to coo and squeal at how adorable I was. I gave the Shisui a grin.

"You are just so adorable, I wish Kiba was this cute." What in the world is a Kiba and what is this supposed to mean to me? I just gave her a smile before I went to Shisui and hugged his leg. "Aww, she is so cute! Uchiha, you are so lucky! You get the cute little angel and I get the brat. That's not fair."

"Shisui, present please." This apparently woke up the preteen as he was gaping at the pretty girl who went on and on about how cute and adorable I was and how annoying this Kiba thing can get. He looked as if he was going to complain when Itachi picked me up and waked over to the stuffed animals. "Present?"

"Un. The perfect present." There is such a thing in a toy store? Is it a wand? Can I get a wand? All of this nonverbal wandless magic is making me very tired. You found me a wand? That would be the perfect present. Itachi's eyes survey the dolls in front of us. You said perfect present, none of these are wands. He placed me down before quickly grabbing a STUFFED WEASEL! What am I suppose to do with a stuffed weasel? I looked closely at the stuffed thing before looking at the idiot who thought a stuffed weasel was suppose to equal the greatness of a wand.

Seriously! This weasel, which was dressed in shinobi attire, had red hair and a stupid smile on his face. The doll, which was equipped with shuriken, had blue eyes that held amusement. This thing was a quiet Ron Weasley with weapons. I sniggered as I remember the Ron Weasley that wouldn't come near me for weeks in the second year after I had rescued Potter and him from the Forbidden Forest before I was petrified.

It was a good present, not perfect but –Is that a Harry Potter fox? I quickly grabbed the fox, without dropping Weasley. Inspecting the doll very closely, from the messy black hair that wouldn't be tamed to the emerald eyes that hid behind glasses; I had found Harry Potter as a fox stuffed animal. Now all that's left would be to find Hermione and I'd have the complete Golden Trio of Gryffindor. "There's the belated birthday girl… Sakura-hime, what's wrong?"

I shook my head as I remembered that if I didn't pull the stupid books from the library at my birth home then I wouldn't have found the forbidden charms and potions to multiple one's soul and create a carbon copy for it, I would be with the Trio. Laughing and smiling, getting them to see my memories and notes and everything would have been fine. "Anko, what did you do to the girl?"

"Stuff it, Kakashi. I found her like this, gripping the two stuffed dolls like it was her life and crying." Anko picked me up trying to glare and rant at Stinky Perverted Dog man while trying to calm me down. As I blinked to calm down I found her, I found a cat stuffed doll holding a thick scroll with bushy wild brown curly hair and brown eyes. I had found the Golden Trio.

* * *

"Is she really sleeping next to Sasuke without trying to kill him?" Uchiha Fugaku was the head of the Uchiha Clan, head of the Konoha police, and head of his family. He wasn't stupid when he saw the calculating eyes of the tiny seven month pink haired baby, he wasn't stupid enough to ignore how often she would disappear and reappear with a knowing smirk on his face, how angry she was with his youngest whenever he would try to lay claim on her person; he knew that there was more to Haruno Sakura than what everyone assumed.

"Isn't it amazing? They're going to make the cutest grandbabies ever! With Sasuke's hair and Sakura's eyes, ooh, I just can't wait." Fugaku had suddenly started to hope if they were to marry in the future that they would gain Sakura's brain as well. Afterall, staring at the ebony black stuffed doll that Sakura had picked out once she stopped sobbing over the other three, which she also picked out a doll house equipped with other red haired blue eyed dolls, she had clung onto the ebony black doll that he had chosen. "I'm glad you chose her doll, dear. She loves it, started stroking it when she was sitting in the garden."

"It's only fitting to give her a symbol of our Clan." Sakura unconsciously gripped the ebony crow closer to her small body as Fugaku closed the door after Mikoto and he decided to retire for the night.


	12. 16th Month A Song

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. But, one laptop is just ARGH!, and two my loving and supportive and dear mother can kill a muse with just a couple of words in seconds. Which made it impossible for me to write something that was entertaining for you readers. Anyways, I thought that I mentioned Anko too early... = =''' Sorry, I don't pay any attention to things that annoy me... Like Oro-what's his face and Stupid Thingie with the weird hair do that reminds me a of ducks behind, unless I'm focused on writing about them directly.

Anyways, my classmates and I are in psychology and we were watching Big Daddy... And although I got some great suggestions... None of them were really want I was looking for... Or I didn't even know what they were... - -;; Anyways I like the Sprouse brothers were adorable in the movie and then it clicked. Kangaroo Song. Hope you enjoy!

The disclaimers still the same. And again, I'm sorry that this is later than I promised. Happy Reading!

* * *

There are many things that I find myself being grateful for in this world. A family that loves me, people who already fear my 'God given skills,' and embarrassing simple beings who fall into the previous two categories. After hearing Shisui tell Itachi and Sasuke that he wouldn't be caught singing a song that played everyday on the television, I was obviously determined to make him sing the song... In public. "Sakura-hime, I don't think I should be singing **that** song here, in public, where everyone can see and hear me, in public."

Even if you say it with a Lockheart smile on your face, my eyes narrow in anger as I remember the annoyance I had to suffer from in my second year. How the hell did women fall for him? I mean, yeah he's rich, but man is he stupid. Oh, wait... Never mind, it makes sense now. "Want. Song. Now."

"Shisui, just sing her the song or she'll cry and screaming- we're not even half a kilometer away from the Police Station where Fugaku-sama is on duty right now. Do you really want to risk that?" Shisui flinched as he looked at his hands, clearly debating with himself if it was really worth public humiliation. I smirked, as he looked up determined not to sing the song. This is why I like tormenting Shisui. Of all the babysitters, Mikoto leaves me with, he is more of the satisfying. I wonder how quickly he'll fall this time.

"You don't know the song she wants."

"Kangaroo song. Kangaroo Song. KANGAROO SONG!"

"She wouldn't want you to sing the 'kangaroo song' that comes on at three o'clock every day with the huge kangaroo that sings and dances, by any chance?"

"You know it? Then you can sing it!"

"You're kidding me right? Sakura-hime wants Shisui to sing and dance to the kangaroo song, she doesn't want ugly old me to-" I grabbed him by his cheeks pulling his face down to mine with a very annoyed look on my face. With my eyes locked in with his, I enunciated all phrase that seemed to annoy the curly haired shinobi.

"Kan. Ga. Roo. SONG!"

"Sakura-hime, it's two o'clock. If you wait an hour you can watch your Kangaroo song with Sasuke." You're going to sit me in the same area as that god forsaken fool while I scheme ways to make your lives throughout my childhood a living hell? I don't think so! Ah! Anko... Now, let's see if this works out then.

"There's my favorite princes-Sakura-hime, what's wrong? Aww, baby girl, don't cry." Two slim feminine hands plucked me from the table and twirled me around, when my eyes decided they were going to focus I mentally grinned at the endless possibilities I could ensure to befall on Shisui and his partner. Light brown eyes stared at the tears that started to leak from my eyes, I thank everyday in which my evil birth mother forced me to perfect the art of acting, especially being able to cry at any moment. Anko looked up and gave Shisui a flat look. "What the hell did you do this time, Uchiha?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Kangaroo song. Want kangaroo song. Shisui no sing. Shisui yell. No like Shisui. Want haha-ue." I mumbled as I made more tears leak out and hid myself into Anko's neck. I smirked as I hid my face. Five...

"You didn't do anything, of course you didn't do anything." Anko growled. Four...

"If you want her to smile and laugh, why don't you sing and dance to the stupid kangaroo song!" Three...

"I would, except she wants you to, but you're just a coward. Like anyone is going to say anything about you when they hear Sakura-hime giggling and laughing." Two...

"Well, I'm not doing it! She'll just have to wait thirty minutes to watch the stupid show of hers!" One...

"Uchiha. Shisui. You will dance and sing. Or I will use and your eagles as new training dummies for Takashiro and me, got it?" Anko said very deadly. Everyone froze at her tone which made me wonder why everyone was afraid of Takashiro, I mean he's just so cu-I think I just channeled Hagrid! Takashiro was Anko's summon, he is a large black mamba. But he was just so playful and sweet with her, after she petrified him. "I said, got it?"

Shisui and his friend's faces went paler than they did before when Mikoto found that they had lost me for a day. They immediately jumped up and started to sing and dance to the kangaroo song that Sasuke seemed so interested in.

_I'm a singing kangaroo and I come from far away._

_I like to hop, hop, hop all day._

_Would you like to come and play?_

_We'll hop, hop, hop, hop, what do you say?_

_I go hop, hop 'cause I'm a kangaroo,_

_So get in my pouch and I'll hop with you._

_I go hop, hop while I sing my song,_

_Hop, hop, hop, hop, hopping along._

_I've got big feet that I use like a spring,_

_That's why hop, hop, hop is my thing._

_I like to hop and I like to sing,_

_Hop, hop, hop, hop, ring-a-ding-ding!_

_Come on, kids, sing along with the kangaroo!_

_I like to hop and I like to sing,_

_Hop, hop, hop, hop, ring-a-ding-ding!_

_Hop, hop, hop, hop, ring-a-ding-ding!_

_Hop, hop, hop, hop, ring-a-ding-ding! _

The two boys finished the song and dance only to find everyone, but Anko and Sakura in front of them, including Uchiha Fugaku who looked very annoyed at the fact that there was no pink hair genius with them. "You have ten seconds to find her and bring her to Mikoto, or else."

No one seemed to notice that the took had just stepped into a dango shop intending on getting a snack. As they walked out they looked around for Shisui and his unnamed friend. Anko shrugged her shoulders as she headed to TI building, intent on getting lessons from Ibiki. She even had Sakura here to help.


	13. 17th Month My Sunshine

Anyways, if you haven't noticed or read it. My mother doesn't like me writing. So as her teenage almost adult daughter, naturally I'm going to rebel and do the opposite because I have been a good daughter for the past 17 years of my life. Anyways... Like the chapter implies Sakura is going to meet and become firmly attached to a certain sunshine of Konoha, which results in her leaving the Uchiha household.

Disclaimer's the same. As usual.

Oh and as promised, Kakashi is not ANBU operative Dog or Wolf... I chose Hyena. :P It's an inside joke between my friends because of the perverted giggles that we've read about before.

So, where should Sakura and Naruto go?

Kakashi: because the poor man needs to be tortured some more.

Sarutobi: because he has the monkeys.

Other: because you know you want something to happen... SO TELL ME!

* * *

I really don't know what is going on here, but I'm not, I repeat, **NOT** liking this at all. The mob before me and the crying ten month baby in an abandoned in the red district was something I thought I wouldn't encounter, then again... I'm in a village filled with people who think I'm touched by the Gods, AKA I have something they want so badly they'll go with worshiping me to get it. "Sakura-hime, please move. That **thing** needs to be erased before **it** can mature and understand **its** true strength."

"**No.**" It's one thing to spank a child for doing something horribly wrong, but gathering a mob because the child has this odd red stuff leaking from his stomach when I do chakra exercises. That's just too different. I grabbed the stroller handle bar and was ready to apparate out of there. "**Bad adult no hit my Sunshine any more**."

I should probably explain by going back to a little bit before this started. You see, every 28th day of the month, I freak everyone out by disappearing for the day and exploring every inch of the village until I get caught and dragged back to the Uchiha District. Strangely, I never get lost. Perhaps the body I'm in has photographic memory. I was exploring the Red District moments before dawn because I knew that no one would be up because of their... uh... Partying? Celebrating? Jobs? Stupidity?

Anyways, I knew that someone from the family would notice I was missing which lead me to explore the red district without a worry that anyone would find me. Sticking to the shadows and alleyways, even if the invisibility spell worked to hide me from civilians, it apparently didn't do jack about the shinobi of the village. Stupid Itachi with his freaking chakra senses. "Just rot away like a good demon brat and give our village peace!"

A garbage dumpster slamming and a soft whimper made me focus to the bright alleyway entrance. A woman with a bitter sneer on her face ran from a dumpster. Demon brat? Like an actual demon? And the woman threw the child into a dumpster? Memories of a mission of being an ambassador to the DADA towards the darker species made me cringe.

I don't even want to know what would happen if a demon council member ever found out that one of their kind had been thrown into a dumpster and left for dead. Using magic to open the dumpster lid, I only found trash and more trash. Landing in the dumpster and closing the lid, I took out my trusty kunai. "_Lumos._"

I looked around the dumpster wondering if the lady wasn't really talking about a real demon child, but hey, I wasn't going to be the one they blamed when their world was being violently painted with their blood if the lady did throw a child in here. A moving bundle of cloth made me think that these people of this village really wanted to be given a violent makeover by a Demon without a fashion sense.

Teary blue eyes and a tan face stared back at me as I lifted the male up to inspect any damage that would need to be fixed pronto. The male giggled as I looked at both sides of his head, I placed my finger on one of the six whisker like scars the male had and was shocked that they were there for about ten months. A mere few hours after he was born did the whiskers appear on his face. The male grabbed the finger and tried to put it in his mouth.

I twisted the finger that the male had grabbed and turned him over to make sure these idiots didn't rip off his tail-WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS TAIL? Backing away from the so called Demon male, I started to panic. These idiots ripped off a Kitsune's tail, somehow made his ears look like human ears with no hair, and gave him whisker marks when he was born for some reason. The male giggled as he looked at my panicking expressions.

HIS PACK WOULD COME AND SLAUGHTER ALL US! I had to hid him, I had to hide him away from the world and make sure no one found him ever again. I heard the male's stomach grumble for food and watched with horror as he started to try to suck on the trash. No I take that back, his pack would come and slowly and painfully take us all apart millimeter by millimeter until there is no one and nothing can tell the difference between animals and humans.

Snatching the trash away and picking up the male, I apparated out of the dumpster and forgot the reason why I didn't like apparating with other, as I landed on my bum with the teary eyed boy in my arms. I hid Naruto into my new room and charmed the blocks to float around him to keep him entertained as I snuck down to the kitchen and smuggled one of Sasuke's bottles up. "So the Demon Brat disappeared? That's good news, what would be better news, Shisui, is if you knew where SAKURA WAS!"

I didn't think that even this family would had an avatar, especially one so young. I opened and shut the door placing a 'Notice Me Not' charm about the room. I gave the male the bottle and looked about the room. If they hate an avatar this young, what would they do when they found out that I wasn't touched by the gods? Who am I kidding? These shinobi are as fickle as purebloods. The male finished off the milk and snuggled into the bed and start to slip off to sleep.

I couldn't stay in this family if that was the way that the head of the family thought. Roughing it out on the streets or staying in a secure house, either way, I wasn't going to be killed by an angry Demon sent by their council because these idiots couldn't tell a demon child from an avatar. They might think that they can hold their own against a demon, but I sure as hell am not going to try and test it. I sighed as I started the usual spells and charms to make everything I need fit into a small bright pink backpack. And this brings us to where I am now. In front of a mob, tempted to start flinging killing curses left and right. "Sakura-hime, please listen and move away from the-"

My eyes narrowed as the man started to advance towards me. I pulled out my kunai and started to back my sunshine into the wall. As the man came closer I pointed the kunai at him and watched with emotionless eyes as he, and the mob who were coming closer too, fall over bleeding out. I looked up and gave the ANBU cheeky smiles as they were watching scene. "Hyena is coming we have to make sure that they don't leave."

A poof appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. Silver gravity defying hair made me smile, "Stinky dog man!"


	14. 18th Month Because I said so!

Disclaimer's the same.

This chapter was a bit harder to right. Usually my chapters are about a month apart, and it's no different here. The Konoha Council has found the bodies of the thirty civilians that were cornering Sakura and Naruto (Sunshine) from the last chapter. Sakura took Naruto away and hid him in her room after she was returned by Hyena. How did she keep Naruto with her even though Hyena would have taken Naruto to the Hokage? M. A. G. I. C.

Things to consider because you want me to update faster. Please answer them. Or message me the answers.

Hinata gets targetted by Cloud for her eyes when she's about 3 years old... That would make Sakura about 31-32 months old. Should Sakura be involved? Yes or No.

Should Sakura and Naruto stay with the Uchihas? I was thinking of having Sakura and Naruto move out during the 'pre-school' age period. I don't want Sakura to change the massacre because then Sasuke isn't a poopie head and Sakura can't beat the crap-Oh wait she does that anyways... Move out before massacre or be scarred like Sasuke? Yes or no.

Enjoy. Oh the next chapters topic is "Knows when she needs to pee." And yes, I'm torturing our favorite curly haired (well I'm pretending it's straight for now) Uchiha.

* * *

"There are thirty civilians dead, in broad daylight, and you're telling me that the person who killed this group is Haruno Sakura, charge of the Uchiha Clan, only survivor of being close contact of Kyuubi? The toddler is only a year and a half old, Hokage-sama!" There were only some bit and pieces of the conversation that 'Hokage-sama' and the other old people and not so old people were having in the other room. I was too busy watching Sunshine. One of the three ANBU operatives that I was not familiar with thought to come closer to bring me away from Sunshine. I glared the operative down, growling as the stupid idiot decided to have a retard moment and come closer.

"Baka get your butt over here now."

"Uchiha-sama wishes that Sakura-hime be as far as the demon brat as possible. I'm merely listening the concerns-" The Uchiha ANBU operative was flung away from me and Sunshine as I started to pelt him with sharp and heavy objects from the Hokage-sama's desk. Objects that were blocked by the ANBU operative scattered the ground as he panted for his breath. Slowly, but steadily, the objects that have been scattered begin to raise as they started to pelt him again.

"This answers so many questions." It was the pebble that sent ripples through the calm pond, objects hit the ground as I stared at people in the doorway. I looked back at Sunshine's sleeping face and then back at the small crowd at the door. "Apparently, under the control of strong emotions, Sakura can control her gifts very well. Is there anything else you can do, Sakura-hime?"

I cursed myself, but stood taller in front of Sunshine's sleeping form. Old man or not, Sunshine was not going to get hurt by anyone every again. If they even think about hurting him, I'll crucio them until they are nothing but an empty shell. Itachi entered the room with a chuunin vest on, a very confused look on his face when he say the staring contest between the crowd and me. "Chichi-ue? What is Sakura-hime doing?"

"The demon brat-" A very sharp kunai from the Uchiha ANBU operative's holster found itself against Fugaku's neck. I growled loudly to get their attention, but nothing works the way I want it to. If it did, I'd be in hell paying for the sins against everyone. "Sakura you get this kunai away from my neck this instance."

"**No.** My Sunshine. Mine. No demon brat. Mine. My Sunshine."

"Sakura, I said get this kunai away from my neck. That means now. Ginko, get Sakura away from that **child**."

"**NO**." A thin line of blood appeared where the kunai was. The scattered objects started their raise, poised and ready to attack. "**My Sunshine.**"

The standoff would have been amusing if I wasn't trying to protect an infant avatar from the stupid power crazy people of the village. It would have been amusing if I was staring at the person who I trusted with my well-being. If it hadn't been the person I wanted to have as a father figure, because his devotion reminded me so much of my own father. "Ginko. Now."

Bright light surrounded me and Sunshine, I glared at 'Ginko' as he approached and watched with a sadist glee as he bounced away from the light and slammed into the wall, knocking himself out. "No touch my Sunshine poopie head."

"Hokage-sama we haven't found Naruto-WHA?" I might have flung the unconscious body of Uchiha Ginko at the man who poofed into existence. Oh crud... It's Stinky Dog Man, er, I mean cyclops, Hyena! I mean Hyena! Hopefully he doesn't read thoughts like I thought he did, I winced as Hyena's eyes landed on me in a defensive stance in front of Sunshine. "You mean, he's been here... The entire time..."

"Sakura, you will remove this kunai and come here now." Remove the what? Oh right, I still have a kunai pressed against the head of the house I'm staying with. Yes, I do believe I am becoming suicidal. A giggle behind reminded me of how this all started. I'm suicidal, but I ain't looking for the Demon Council to come and redecorate the earth with my blood and entails because you all decided that an avatar suddenly equals a demon.

"Nuh uh. My Sunshine." I saw a sneer as I looked Fugaku in the eyes. A look of disbelief settled in them as he remembered how stubborn I could be when I wanted something. Unfortunately, he's a Uchiha, meaning he has to have the last say or some piece of the sky will fall down and make them show emotions in public. "Mine."

"He is not a sunshine and he is certainly not yours." Itachi sighed as he stood behind his father. Itachi knew how stubborn I was, it is probably the only reason why I haven't said his name yet or given him a nickname. The boy is an emotionless prick. Nothing fazes him! Nada. Zip. I gave Fugaku a look that made the Hokage-sama snort and Fugaku's eye twitch. I tried to mimic Mikoto's 'You will do as I saw or SUFFER the consequences.'

"My Sunshine. I say so!" I could have sworn I heard a snort come from Hyena, but that would be impossible... 'cause Hyenas don't snort. They just laugh, really annoyingly. This Hyena giggles really annoying when he's reading his porn. Focusing back to Fugaku and my staring contest I narrowed my eyes and the objects that were scattered all over the office rattled on the ground. "Be I say so!"

Yes. There was a stomp at the end of that to emphasis my claim. I didn't know why these stupid males thought they were going to win. They can either do it on their free will or I'll make 'em do it. Fugaku's eye wouldn't stop twitching as I took it as a sign that I won and my Sunshine would be some-what safer in this so called village.

* * *

After the Uchihas, Sakura-hime, and Naruto Uzumaki left at twilight. Sarutobi Hizuren and Hatake Kakashi, AKA Hyena, were left in the office. With a dazed look on his face, Hyena faced the Hokage. "Did Sakura-hime get Naruto-kun into Uchiha protection with a staring contest and a 'because I said so,' Hokage-sama?"

"That girl is going to be a force to deal with when she's older."

"I pity the fool who has her on his genin team."

"I pity you."

"What? Why?"

"You are her ANBU guard; saying that, any mess she makes, you have to clean up."

"Of course, Hokage-sama, but Sakura-hime doesn't make big messes unlike Naruto-kun. She only-"

"And you can start with my office."


	15. 19th Month Constipation

Yay! I updated. Aren't you all so very happy? So sorry for the whole not updating in a while thing. I'll try and not do that again. I don't make any promises though.

Disclaimer's the same.

I still want to know.

Should Sakura get involved with Hinata's kidnapping thing? Yes or No? Should Sakura and Naruto stay in the Uchiha household or move out? Yes or no?

~~~

Anyways... Enjoy reading!

* * *

This week had to be the worst week ever. There is no comparison. Mikoto patted my head as she stood up to talk to Shisui, "We'll be right back. Naruto-kun is taking a nap with Sasuke-chan. Hyena is just a call away. Sakura-hime still hasn't gotten over her constipation. So watch her carefully whenever she goes into the bathroom."

Yes. You heard correctly, I have not pooped in a week. I glared at the ground. Shisui sighed and he ruffled my hair, "Yes, Auntie. Although, I feel like a pervert. I guess you'll just have to give Sakura-hime to me when she's older. ITAI! Auntie, that hurt!"

I stomped back into the playroom where I stay with Crow-Snape and Ferret-Malfoy. "_It's not fair. I want to go poop dang it. If I didn't have to deal with stupid nosy girl crazy boys I'd just make a potion."_

I picked up an ebony brush and started to brush Ferret-Malfoy's tail. The only thing that Mikoto and Fugaku, who is starting to scare me by how concerned he is of my pooping problem, have not tried... The hospital. "It's okay, Sakura-hime, it'll come out when it wants just have to wait."

Saying it like that makes me start to think that my poop is alive you dunderhead. You know, just for being a dunderhead, I'm going to make you wish that you never got out of bed today. I started glaring at him, if it was any other moment and I didn't have the need to poop, I would have been laughing mentally.

Shisui panicked and started looking through the baby books that Mikoto had in the playroom. Frantically skimming the pages of one of the thicker books, Shisui eyes widened. "Look, Sakura-hime, it says if you eat applesauce you should be able to poop. Why don't we get you some applesauce?"

* * *

Apparently, 'get some applesauce' that wasn't in the kitchen-at this point I glared at a poor twig when he told me that it might have caught aflame-Shisui decided that everyone needed to leave the house and go to the market place. In which, Shisui had to stop and ask every remotely pretty female where he could find some applesauce for his adorable cousin, and yes I started glaring at Shisui saying quiet loudly that Shisui didn't need to flirt with everyone to figure out that applesauce was sold at the market and the market who no where close to the bookshop.

Apparently, I don't have any luck this week. There was this old lady who had a grandson, who was younger than Sunshine and his head looked like a pineapple, and he would eat anything BUT applesauce. He wasn't even like Sunshine or Stupid. He looked very lazy at everything and nothing excited him. The grandmother gave Shisui the applesauce and asked if it wouldn't be a bother to have a play date. Of course, I didn't care as long as Stupid and Pineapple left me alone to eat my applesauce-which Shisui was determined to place in the baby bag and not give his 'adorable' cousin.

So here I was three hours later, sitting in the bathroom of the grandmother of the pineapple, straining until I felt like I was purple in the face, screaming through gritted teeth "Come on poop-poo! Come oooouuuuuut! Come on, come on! Poo-poo, come out of my bottom!"

* * *

Grandmother of the Pineapple and the Mother of the Pineapple told Shisui that maybe I should go see a doctor. They kept talking to the doctor in hushed tones but I swore I heard the words 'rectal suppository.' If only I was smart enough to run away then, but it doesn't matter now. Now, I'm going to make these people who don't care for Sunshine being an avatar like me one way or another. "Mr. Doctor sir, can I poop now? Mr. Doctor? I want to poop now."

Not even ten minutes later and the two women standing at the door poorly attempting to hold in their giggles as Shisui tries to shush me. Of course, I want them to like me and I needed to keep my promise to make Shisui wish he never got out of bed today. "I think I can poop now. Shisui, I'm going to poop now."

"Sakura-hime, if you don't be quiet and wait until the pretty nurse comes back and tells you that you can poop, I'm going to find two poop hole plugs. One for your mouth and the other for your butt."

"You can plug a poop hole?" I heard clanging and people falling down and a lot of laughter. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Shisui looked very much like Fugaku with his eye twitching and his fist clenching. "Is that like plugging a toilet?"

Forty minutes of Shisui slowly explaining a poop hole plug, the nurse finally came back and said that it was alright for me to use the bathroom. "But I don't need to poop now."

Shisui plucked me off of the bed and sat me on the toilet and we both listened. It was very disturbing that he was standing in the bathroom watching me poop. I looked up at him with a hidden impish look in my, now, widened eyes. "Shisui! Shisui! Hurry, get the poop hole! It won't stop coming out! There's a crack or something!"

* * *

"Sakura-hime, why are you bouncing up and down?"

"I need to go potty, Shisui. I need to go potty now."

"You were just pooping at the hospital."

"That's pooping, this is pottying. And I need to go, now. Like, now now or I make uh-oh."


	16. 20th Month Writing on the Walls

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just really couldn't think of anything and AP test are coming up and college interviews and my 18th birthday bash and... Life just doesn't want to let me be for now. I'll continue to try and put aside time for the fanfiction, but I have gotten fives on every AP Test I have taken and I will do the same this year, because there is no way I am doing science. No way. Okay... Moving on.

Poll Update. Featured poll. The story should feature the attempt on Hinata's kidnapping.

Yes, Sakura should be involved has seven votes.

No, Sakura shouldn't be involved has two votes.

Answer (Yes) or (No) on the poll on my profile. The Hinata kidnapping should happen when Sakura is 32 months old. Everyone still has 12 more chapters to vote. Right? 32 - 19 = 12. Yup, so you all have like 11 more chapters before I close the poll officially.

* * *

Fugaku stared at his family as they looked to everywhere but at him. Mikoto wouldn't give him As he looked at his family and the two additions that he wouldn't ever admit that were much bright additions to his household. The blond who looked like his wife's best friend's husband, he is without their confidence. "Neigh! Neigh! Sakura-hime has arrived."

"Shisui, remember what the doc-SAKURA-HIME WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Fugaku blinked at Mikoto as he looked over the devil-child who changed everything about his secure family. The rosette child was wearing overall shorts and a t-shirt. She had her hair in pigtails. Fugaku mentally flinched as he thought she looked cute. He wouldn't admit to that under threat of disembowlment and death because it seems to make the young girl's behavior worse on some days for she knows that Mikoto will let her get away with it. "She needs to go to Morino-san today."

Fugaku sighed as he looked to his nephew. Stiff body, finger pointed at his person, and his mouth gaping open; Fugaku raised an eyebrow. He was impressed as he remember how long and tiring it was to dress and groom the devil-child. Yet his nephew was able to dress, groom, entertain, and bring the child down for breakfast on time. The girl covered her mouth and hid her face.

But his nephews actions were too early to comprehend in the morning. Enough was enough, "What's wrong Shisui?"

"O-o-o-ojii-san. Mirror." Realizing that it was too early to comprehend his nephew and family's actions. He rose and walked to the bathroom. He froze in shock. There it was accross his forehead. Attempting to use genjutsu to cover it up, he sighed as he walked out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He was going to try and forget the fact that he had the words 'おなら頭' written in what seemed to be permanent ink on his forehead. Shisui and Itachi shared a look, silently telling the other that he should speak up. "Mikoto, you would happen to see the seal prototype permanent ink I brought home yesterday did you?"

Shisui froze in Fugaku's vision. "Shisui?"

"Sakura-hime, might have played with it... and then we had to go to the doctor because obaa-san thought she swallowed some... When we returned home, I couldn't find it..." Fugaku started to place the pieces of the puzzle together. Standing up abrutly, Shisui jumped back with Sakura still on his back.

"Shisui-horsie gallop? Neigh, neigh! Weeee~"

* * *

Okay, I'll admit. Drawing on Fugaku's face was a bit much. But seriously, it wasn't my fault that I looked for the permanent marker.

Alright, maybe it was my fault.

But I had a good reason. I looked up as to look at my masterpiece which sent me into another fit of giggled. Maybe writing the words 'onara atama' was going a bit far. Snickers from masked ANBU greet us as we pass them sent me into another fit of giggles. I jumped as Fugaku opened Ibiki's door with a force that would have sent another into a mess if they were blind to the killing intent that Fugaku was giving off.

"Onara atama? I thought you Uchiha's didn't have any pranksters." Fugaku glared at Ibiki as the man only smirked.

"Biki-jii-san! Sakura-hime smart. Sakura-hime write." Ibiki looked from the fuming Uchiha with red spinning eyes to me and back again. Clutching his forehead as he slid down and remembered exactly why he wasn't going to let Anko drink near a baby ever again. "Anko-baa-san called Hyena an onara atama! Sakura-hime has practiceded a lot."

The two men looked at each other before groaning as rookie ANBU outside were running around with genjutsu over their masks. The words 'orana atama' were never quiet looked at the same in ANBU or the Uchiha police corps, I smiled as the men growled when Anko walked in the door with a stack of papers. "Anko-baa-san promised to tell me another. I wanna know."

Papers spew on the ground as Anko fell to the ground in laughter, trying her hardest to stop laughing at a Clan Head and to assure her life that she would continue to live as she looked to be trying her hardest to even breathe. Fugaku groaned as he cursed the Gods rapidly, secretly hoping that I wouldn't pick up on it I bet, "Why wouldn't she be normal and just write on the walls with crayon?"

When Ibiki and I returned to the house with Mikoto standing in the hallway to greet us. Ibiki quicken footsteps told me that he was very glad this name was over. It wasn't my fault now. Telling a marauder something and then saying she should be normal is asking for something to happen. Like the words 'orana atama' written on every surface at ANBU headquarters. Ibiki mumbled under his breathe about killing Anko for teaching me the word. I kept my mouth shut on how I only saw the word once. "Haha-ue. I practiceded a lot. I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote!"

It's a shame I couldn't do this in my old life.


	17. 21th Month Fears

Okay, I'm so glad I'm a senior and not a sophomore. I don't think I can deal with another year of AP tests. Anyways, too add even more drama to my life the sperm donor (aka my biological father) is back for my 18th birthday and graduation and to convince me to visit his family and my mother is actually considering this. So it fueled my writing a bit. I decided that yes, Itachi is still going to massacre the Uchiha Clan. But even if Sakura and Naruto aren't there (still waiting for after the 32 chapter to post that poll up) Sakura and Naruto can be a bit more understanding to Sasuke. So we already know that Sakura is attached somewhat to Mikoto and she could care less to Fugaku... Well, enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

"Hahaue, strawberry please."

"Hahaue, no stop! Tickle monster hahaue!"

"Hahaue? Bed story?

"Hahaue, more please."

"Hahaue, Shisui doggie go bow wow."

"Hahaue, Hyena go woof. Woofie here!"

"Hahaue, Sunshine wake up."

"Hahaue."

"Hahaue!"Uchiha Fugaku was a proud Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan and father to two strong sons. Not only was he the father of his strong sons, he was also fostering a genius who attached herself to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Said genius who went out of her way to make sure that everyone knew she was attached to the blond jinchuuriki. Said genius who had genin afraid of her very name.

Said genius girl who refused to call him anything but 'you' for the past thirteen months.

Really he shouldn't feel upset about it. He should feel relieved. Imagine what would happen if the little girl called him 'chichiue.' Mikoto would coo at the girl like she was an infant, she would call Itachi 'onii-san' or something to that matter. She would grow up and there would be boys who were pushed by their fathers to get her attention one way or another. Then there would be tears, crushes, heartbreak, and... dates with boys. If there is a kami out there, the girl will not ever call him 'chichiue.' If she started, he would have to end it.

"Hahaue! 'Uke did nasty! Hahaue?" Fugaku looked up as Sakura ran past him in search of Mikoto. "Hahaue? Hahaue?" Fugaku sighed as looked back into the mirror, scowling as he read his forehead again. 'おなら頭' was still boldly written on his forehead. He had been covering it with his hitate. As he glared at the words, attempting to will them away, he felt a pull on his pant leg. "Where is Hahaue?"

Although he wouldn't admit it, under any threats or death, he was jealous of Mikoto. Mentally smacking himself, he started to scold himself. "She is out."

"'Uke did a nasty. It's stinky. You change now, please." Fugaku decided then he wouldn't have mind hearing her say 'chichiue.' At least it was better than hearing 'kimi' and it had some sort of respect to it. He was starting to doubt that the kami's gift would grant him his request. Fugaku allowed himself to be tugged by the rosette haired girl to the babies room. "Sunshine!"

The girl favored the jinchuuriki. Sasuke looked up to see Fugaku before his eyes looked to Sakura playing peek-a-boo with the jinchuuriki, a pout formed on his face. Fugaku sighed as he knew that his son would be one of the boys vying for her attention in a couple of years. Sakura would probably be the only girl Sasuke would say that didn't have cooties. She would be the only one who could get his son into an outfit for a formal occasion. She would eventually call him 'chichiue.'

* * *

There was a feeling that Mikoto was purposely staying longer at the Nara's household with the Nara wife to punish him for some reason. Did he forget a date again? "No! _Daddy! No!_"

Fugaku shot up from the tatami mats spilling tea over his reports. Running down the hallways before sliding the doors open of the children's room. Sakura's desperate voice calling out nonsense wasn't something that was ever heard before in the house, unless Sakura was playing a prank. Fugaku eyes softened as Sasuke looked up from his crib and then back to Sakura's crib whimpering. "_No, daddy, no. You can't... _You promised."

In three large strides, Fugaku was standing over Sakura's crib where Sakura and the jinchuuriki rested. Sitting up and patting her head was the blond jinchuuriki trying to gently wake the crying older girl. "_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Picking up the girl, he held her awkwardly in his arms. He had never held a female child. Mikoto would often take Sasuke and Itachi out of his arms in fear that the awkward hold would somehow alert the infant and a cryfest would occur. He patted her back gently and he rocked back and forth. Kami be willing, the rosette would wake and never cry out in desperation like that again. "_You promised you wouldn't leave me..._"

"Shh, Sakura-hime, chichiue here now. You're safe. Shh." Fugaku continued to rock the small girl in his arms as she cried out for someone who broke a promise. He couldn't imagine who the rosette was calling for, but he felt another twinge and she cried out again. "Shh, Sakura, I'm here. Chichiue here, no more tears baby girl. Shh."

* * *

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"Be- It would make hahaue very happy if you called me chichiue."

"Okay, ki-chichiue. I go now." Fugaku sighed as the rosette ran to greet Shisui and Itachi, his heart warming as she called him- "Shika-chan! Let's go play!"

Shika-chan? It wouldn't be Shikamaru Nara. Shikaku wouldn't allow his heir to be called such a name even by Sakura. "As troublesome as this is coming all the way over here, it is nice to see that she hasn't ruined the place yet."

Fugaku eyes widened. Maybe he should have her homeschooled and under house arrest for the rest of her life. No male would ever know of her and then he wouldn't have to cover up any homicides or homicide attempts.


	18. 22th Month Valentine's Day

He had wished that glaring at the date of the calendar would make the numbers disappear and everyone would magically forget about Valentines Day. And what was Mikoto thinking when she made Sakura make honmei-choko?

Fugaku glared harder at the calendar posted on his office door, hoping that eventually the World and Time would understand and the day would magically be erased from history. "It's not that bad, Uchiha."

Ah... In all his anger at the date, Fugaku forgot her had the infamous Ino-Shika-Chou trio had invited themselves into his office to 'bond' with the man that had became fast friends with their children. "No, I think I agree with Uchiha on this one. You two have sons, you wouldn't understand a father's stress when it comes to boys and your daughter."

That was right. Yamanaka Inoichi has a daughter. Fugaku mentally snickered, he remembered when Sakura was introduced to the Yamanaka heiress. 'Chichi-ue, I already have dollies, I don't want another one.' It was the most testing hour, Fugaku had to excuse himself from the play date to laugh in his office, two miles away from the garden the children were playing in. "You're worrying too much, Sakura is not even three."

The door slammed open as a pink and white cupid hurdled herself into Fugaku's legs. "Chichi! Chichi! Hahaue is crazy!"

Strawberry pink locks and a white Sunday dress. To even make things worse, crazy mother-figure decided that Valentine's Day was dress-up Sakura-hime day with pink and white and WINGS! Yes. I have wings. Bright pink wings that were placed on like a book bag and itches and if I don't get it off soon...

I will throw a tantrum. A big, huge, enormous tantrum.

"Sakura-hime, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hahaue is crazy, chichi! She try make Sakura-hime kiss Stupid and onii-chan!" Fugaku sighed as he picked me up and turned me around. I blinked as I saw Barbie's father, Shikaku, and a big boned person. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "Happy valentine's day Barbie's chichi, Shikaku-jii-san, and person I haven't met before! Can you convince chichi to hide Sakura-hime from hahaue? Please?"

Barbie's father didn't like that I said he was Barbie's father. He was twitching and counting to ten under his breathe. Shikaku sighed and mumbled the word 'troublesome,' while the person that wasn't ever introduced was laughing. "Sakura-hime, why is Sakura-hime's hahaue crazy?"

I gave Shikaku a long, blank stare before answering the question, silently challenging him to question my logic after I finished. "She was muttering grand-babies, and kept trying to make me kiss onii-chan or Stupid. Oh and Barbie's hahaue and Utano-baa-chan are trying to get Barbie or Yuuko to kiss My Sunshine, but I hide him so no body can find him."

"Why does it sound like she's saying stupid with a capital 's'?" Chouza asked his two teammates and childhood friends.

"Because she's been calling Uchiha Sasuke, 'Stupid' since she could speak."

"And 'My Sunshine'?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Sakura-hime, hahaue is gone now."

"She looked pis-angry." Fugaku's sharingan was not one to be messed with, after all, his first heir was already on his way into becoming one of the most famous in the Shinobi world. "Why was she angry, Sakura-hime?"

"Sakura-hime ate her honmei-choko." The only thing Fugaku didn't except to hear was that statement. He excepted Mikoto to make Sakura give her honmei-choko to one of the boys, but for Sakura to eat her honmei-choko. Snorts were heard from Fugaku as he attempted to hold back his laughter. "But hahaue got really mad when Sakura-hime gave away Stupid's choko and onii-chan's choko to the pretty boy with blind-seeing eyes and his daddy."

The snorting fit ceased and the famous Ichi-Shika-Cho trio were on instant guard when the killing intent of a jounin in his prime washed over the room. Poor little Sakura simply looked at the three adults who were acting weird and then to her 'father.' "Oh, oh, oh! Sakura-hime made special choko for chichi!"

Sakura hopped off the Jounin's lap and dashed to the corner where her 'Valentine's Day bag of Goodies and Choko' laid, the trio's eyes resembled small dining plates and they witnessed half of Sakura's body disappear into a tiny bag to pull out a box the size of her head. "Sakura-hime worked very, very hard on this choko."

Fugaku walked, much similar to a robot, over to the pink haired child. His mind still revolving around the fact that his precious Sakura-hime gave her brother's chokos to Hyuuga. Opening the box, his hard heart softened as he rubbed the pink locks. "HA! Found you chibi-hime!"

Sakura was whisked away by Shisui who decided it was funny to watch Itachi chase him when he was running on rooftops carrying his 'baby sister who was not to be touched by such perverted filth.' Fugaku snapped the box shut when Chouza's fingers started to inch towards the Uchiha fan-shaped choko. Fugaku once again activated his sharingan as he calmly walked out of his office.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"To the Hyuuga compound to find a poor boy who received a choko from his precious daughter and to warn the father that the boy is to not even think about going anywhere near his precious daughter."

"How do you know that Shikaku?"

"Because that is the fourth father he's threatened today."

* * *

Did I mention how sorry I was for sort of, kind of, you know... forgetting my password? If I haven't, I'M SORRY! Really, really sorry.


	19. 23rd Month Girl's Day

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own anything. :P

At the end of the chapter there are responses from Chapter 14 to Chapter 18, so if you reviewed search for my reply... If you care.. If you want to skip it. Press the nifty button called 'End' on your keyboard.

**Note: Chapter seems longer because of the replies for the reviews.**

* * *

Girls Day.

One of the worst holidays known to the male kind.

One of my official favorite holidays. Why? I get to watch other females boss around the males. And it's funny because I know most of the males want to just drop everything and say 'No.'

For the Uchiha Household, it's just another day in the life of Haruno Sakura, to be honest, the only one who noticed that it was the holiday was Mikoto who had open me up at some ungodly hour to put on this ridiculous outfit that has everyone squealing as if they were a box of rats.

Even Anko and Ibiki squealed.

It was horrible.

And scary.

And just so wrong.

But that's a secret. I, sadly, was bribed with Kiyoshi Bakery Treats to keep it a secret. Not even able to use blackmail, no, I have to –

That man has a kunai and killer intent towards our group. My eyes narrowed as I watched the little bastard stalk our group for half an hour, slowly growing more and more annoyed with the adults for not noticing the stalker.

When Mikoto dropped her bag, he decided that it was his chance and came over to help. After he helped her, he held his kunai in a stabbing position over my Sunshine. I leaped and sunk my teeth into his arm which held the kunai over Naruto. The man and Mikoto both cried out, one of pain while the other was of horror.

"Sakura-hime, no! Don't bite that man! It's not polite or lady-like."

"Dear, I think the statement should be, 'you don't know where that man is from.' She can do anything she wants today without any consequences, remember dear? You told her that this morning." There has to be a reason why I'm starting to favor Fugaku over Mikoto. Let's see, I don't have to wear dresses. I don't have to eat my food; I can throw it at males and not get in trouble. And let's face the facts, I'm fucking adorable and know everyone knows that fact now.

"Kunai!" Naruto and Sasuke had finally learned more words that didn't included her or Mikto's names. And, being in Fugaku's care for a good week, the boys had learned every weapon shinobi use on a daily bases. "Kunai! Kunai!"

"I believe, Uchiha-sama, the proper statement would be 'Good girl.' For Sakura-hime is the one holding the man back, you could say." A hyena masked ANBU steps out of the shadows, Naruto squeals and glomps the leg of the ANBU Hyena with his silver gravity defying hair. The man with the kunai thought it would be a great time to make an attempt and run away from the scene.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**." Long brown hair and featureless white eyes, a Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Pretty Boy's Daddy! Hi, how are you? You look mad. Are you okay?" I was ignored as he placed me down next to pretty boy who also looked mad. "Why is everybody mad today? Is it because you don't have girls to boss you around?"

"Hyena-sama, I believe this filth belongs to you."

* * *

Dolls.

Evil, emotionless dolls.

Non-blinking, human like, evil emotionless dolls.

My eye twitched. They were staring at me. They were staring at me without any emotions on their tiny well painted faces and it was starting to piss me off. I looked to see if Mikoto or Fugaku were looking and noticed they had left the room to speak with 'Hyuuga Hizashi,' or Pretty Boy's Daddy.

I turned back to the evil items that are called 'dolls.' I wiggled my fingers and the motionless dolls started to dance and sing. "T-the h-hina-hinamatsuri! Obaa-san! The hinamatsuri are dancing and singing!"

"Oh don't be so foolish Shisui." Pretty Boy, my Sunshine, and Stupid Uke pointed and giggled, well in Pretty Boy's case he just stared and pointed. "The hinamatsuri can't dance or sing. See, silly Shisui, they're just dolls."

Shisui's head whipped so quickly that I was sure that his head would fall off. I guess it was worth it to see Shisui's face when the Empress blew him a kiss, the Emperor standing up and yelling at him, and the Ladies-in-waiting giggling at him. "OBAA-SAN!"

So maybe I went a little be too far. I stopped the magic as Shisui dragged Mikoto, Fugaku, and Hizashi into the room. Stupid Uke and Sunshine were pouting at the dolls for not dancing and talking to each other. Pretty Boy quickly went to his father's side and gripped his father's pant leg. Shisui proceeded to imitate a fish. "Hahaue, Sakura-hime done playing with dollies."

* * *

Since I haven't been uploading as fast as I promised, I'll respond to the reviews my loyal readers have submitted.

Way back from Chapter 14:

VampireHuntress72095 "My Sunshine! Teehee! Sakura should get involved with Hina-chan. I don't think Sakura should be emo like future Sasuke." _I'm glad you liked the nickname given to Naruto. Thank you for your input, it is greatly appreciated. Do you mean Sakura liking Sasuke, because that isn't happening. Never happening. I still think his haircut looks like a duck's ass no matter which angle you look at. _

deliah-smurple "i love this its so funny how she claims ownership over naruto! lol 'No. MY sunshine!' classic!" _I was thinking that I had to do something that made this fanfiction stand out. But it's important to remember that she doesn't use the birth names of any of the characters around her age. When the story really begins with the orignial Naruto plot, it'll hold some significance._

HadesCat "thats...AWESOME! i love your story and uh..i was going to say some other stuff, but typing on a mobile took too long, so i like to note, however, that the idea of a sonorus screming babe absolutely horrifies me." _I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Just telling me that you enjoyed it and you demand another update is enough of a review for me. The idea of a snorous screaming baby terrifies the rest of the world right beside you._

Chapter 15:

..CHoMP. "most adorable chapter ever! the ending is adorable! please update soon!" _I'm taking that as a personal challenge to make each update more and more adorable if possible. :P_

yorushihe "Ooooh! Hilarious! I fell over laughing so hard that i couldn't breath! Pretty awesome really :)" _Well... I hope you're okay. I wouldn't want any harm to befall on any of my brave readers. That would be terrible. :P I'm wondering or not should Shikamaru's mother and grandmother play any more of a part in Sakura's life... Hmmm..._

Smile-Evily "This story is really funny! i love it!" _Thank you, I make it my personal goal within each chapter to either make you laugh or just go 'awww.' I think I'm succeeding. _

hermione "nice chapters" _Thank you! I'm so ever glad you enjoyed them. :)_

VampireHuntress72095 "Poor Shisui...LOL Sakura should get involved with Hinato's Kidnapping thing. Sakura and Naruto should not move out." _I would pity Shisui a lot more in the future. Hint hint, nudge nudge._

C.a.s "Hahaha This story is just to good ^_^ I dont think sakura should be involved with the whole hinata gettin kidnaped issue b/c frankly i just dont find it realistic that sakura is involved with EVERY problem that happends in the village But im also depressed that your still ganna have itachi kill the clan. Yet if you must could you maybe have shisui live (cuz hes just too perfect of a comic relief to killoff) and have him save sakura naruto and sasuke when itachi finally cracks or have itachi turn down the mission to kill his clan all 2geather. Do what every you want with the story but please dont let it turn into a flatline no climax story! Ooo and thxs for upadating so much im so happy to finally see a writer who updates there amazing story AND keeps in mind what the readers enjoy in the story as well" _Aw, thank you. :) Don't worry about Shisui or Fugaku; besides, who'll beat off the future possible boyfriends? Naruto? Sasuke? Please, I want to be able to write about the poor boys after. I'm still debating on whether or not Sakura should be invovled in the kidnapping... But I'll still have to kill Hizashi off, so don't worry about the story becoming flat._

Chapter 16:

hermione "nice chapter" _I know. Right? I mean who else would write 'fart head' on Fugaku's forehead in permanent ink? Only me... So far.. I hope._

0lovely blossom0 "i so love your story i couldn't stop laughing! you should post new chapter more often because i'm becoming addicted to your story lol" _Well, when I had the time, stupid University, I tried to post multiple times a week because they were short. When I get to a point the updates will be faster because I just have to change the original plot to fit our new Sakura._

IKillatFirstsight "i died laughing. fart head. xDDD" _Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

yuchi1994 "please update soon" _I try my best... I'm sorry if I keep delying my updates. Life doesn't seem to want me to update, but I'm fighting it! _

..CHoMP. "bwahahahahahahaahaha head fart... epic. lol" _Thanbk you, thank, I would like to thank my-Oh wait, I wasn't getting an award. Darn, lol._

BellaPerea "This fic is soooo amazingly adorable! I really don't mind that it's an OC, and I usually dislike OC stories. But this isn't the cliche OC type of story-in fact, this is absolutely different! Keep up the good work! :D" _Well, thank you. I seem to have that effect on some other readers too. Weird, I thought my OC was normal... _

Smile-Evily "I love this story so much! Its so funny!" _Really? Sweet, I'm doing my job right then. :P_

C.a.s "Hahaha god this is deff my favorite chapter so far ;3 just because i remeber writing on people when i was little2. Anywho i again wanna vote that hinatas kidnaping NOT be in the story but if it must then could you add some hinata in there be4 hand? Justa suggestion. Update again plz soon :) But if u dont i can kinda understand why." _I'm pretty sure you didn't write 'fart head' on their foreheads in permanent ink... If you did, then kuddos to you. There will be two parts, if Sakura gets invovled with Hinata's kidnapping. _

Chapter 17:

Smile-Evily "Awesome chapter!Iloved it!" _Sweet. Hope you like the new update._

IKillatFirstsight "so cute! Fugaku the protective daddy! xDD hahha more! XD!" _Well... He seemed so cold and so harsh, I had to give him another side. It was begging me. :D_

..CHoMP. "Yay! Father daughter moment! Poor poor sakura! I wonder who is she dreaming of... Harry potter and friends... Maybe... Please update soon!" _If you read Prisca's profile, her father was killed protecting her. She will relive some other nightmares and it will confuse certain Uchihas when they decide that they need to try and pick apart her brain later._

yuchi1994 "please update soon!" _I'm working on it... I swear. I already have the next to chapters themes picked out._

Gasanechi "I vote for no Uchiha Massacre! it's unaccpetable! :(" _... Well... You see... I still haven't decided yet. So maybe. But then I have to make Sasuke even more of an emo bastard and my brain can't function on that amount of bastard-ness that he'll show._

hermione "lol love this chapter! I love how Fugaku has finally started becoming the over protective father figure to her lol. Keep up the good work and update again soon!" _Yeah, he was begging for a personality change. I just wonder about the Chuunin Arc. -_-_

Geniusly-Unique "Yay, Shika-chan!" _I smell a Shikamaru fangirl. _

story-teller666 "Hehehehehe ^_^ Fugakua's such a sucker for the cutesy face..." _Yes. Yes he is._

Flight of the Valkyries "Ha. Fugaku will be wishing he had locked her up in a tower when she's older. Great story. Update soon! ^^" _Hmm... Funny thing is, I still haven't chosen the pairing._

Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon "*Snicker* I'm still laughing at the words Sakura wrote on Fugaku's forehead. What do they mean, anyway?" _Fart. Head. :)_

Kasanra "This stroy is hilarious! I hope you update soon!" _Since you can't see, yes I am bowing. _

alphaladywolf "LOL! Continue this story, it craxks me up." _Okay, I'll continue. 0_0_

angel 897 "loved it so please keep writing kay" _Okay! -_-_

Chapter 18:

hermione " "Because that is the fourth father he's threatened today." LOL! Loved it the whole chapter! I was glad to see you updated and I look forward to your next update. Keep up the great work and update again soon!" _Yea, himself, Shikaku, Minato, and now Hizashi. Just think about what will happen for White's Day. :D_

Geniusly-Unique "XD The fourth father! HILARITY." _:D Himself, Shikaku, Minato, and Hizashi. Just picutre Fugaku threatening the Memorial Stone. And start laughing._

Kasanra "she called Sasuke "uke" in the last cahpter. i like this sotry. hope you update soon." _His offical nickname is Stupid 'Uke. :D_

angel897 "loved it gave me a good laugh and rather cute chapter as well. happy to read another chapter from you looking forward to the next one :)" _Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the update and how it gave you a good laugh._

honestonlyforyou1 "awesome story i love the new sakura but how many times has she died and be reincarnated?" _Prisca died tenchnically once, her soul spilt a hundered times and she died each time. Then, Prisca was sucked into Sakura's dying body on her way to Limbo. Don't ask, it's a plot thing. Sakura died once. Prisca became Sakura. _

Flight of the Valkyries "Hilarious as always. Little Sakura has Fugaku wrapped around her finger." _Yes! I wonder just what Sakura could make Fugaku do... Hmmm.._

iloveSKITTLES "haha! It was EPIIIIIIIC!. xD The fourth father Fugaku had threatened? xD" _Himself, Shikaku, Minato, and Hizashi. I wonder if Fugaku glared at a mirror or his reflection in a pond..._

C.a.s "Lmfaoo! I couldnt stop laughing the whole way throw n ofcourse i had a minny insane giggles fit when i got to 'grandbabies' part :3 hahaha u really should keep the uchihas alive so they can 'enjoy' the teenager years with sakura xD! Update faster plz!" _Yea, I saw that Mikoto had a theme whenever she was left alive... I thought I should follow it... _

chibichibi98 "I don't think I've laughed as hard as I did reading your story in a long time. I love Prisca-Sakura. I could always imagine Fugaku being an over protective parent and it was just as I thought it would be. I think Sakura should be involved with the Cloud-Hyuuga incident, it would be interesting to see your take. Plus I think Hinata could use a friend like Sakura, perhapbs being another soft spot for her like Naruto. Anyway, Take Care! Can't wait for more!" _:D I'm going to make Hinata a soft spot for Sakura... But I'm still thinking of her nickname._

TheIcecreamGeek "so hilarios! I dont really get some things but it's so funny" _If you want, you can message me on the things that confuse you and I'll try and explain it without giving away any of my master plans. _


	20. 23rd Month White's Day

Disclaimer: ... Yeah, I still don't own anything.

I posted responses for the reviews. Search for your name if you put a review up. Respond if you will, get pissed off at another reader for a comment that's pissing me off, do whatever.

Enjoy your reading.

* * *

While Valentines Day here seems to only apply to the girls giving chocolate in this world, a month later the boys give the gifts back in two fold. It was back enough that Mikoto decided to dress me up in a mini cupid outfit… It seems today that she is going to dress me up in all white whether I want to or not. "Okaa-san, I don't think Sakura-hime wants to wear that dress."

"Nonsense, Itachi. Your gift to Sakura is absolutely wonderful." Gift? You mean this thing that you bought yesterday? Yesterday when you dragged Itachi, Sunshine, Stupid Uke, and me to the shopping district with like twenty Uchiha guards? This thing you say from Itachi that you bought with his money? My eyes narrowed that the frilly coat that Mikoto slowly brought my way.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

That thing is not going anywhere near my person. No under the threat of death, cookies, or permission to kill Stupid Uke will I wear that, that thing! I glared at the frilly thing that Mikoto is calling a coat.

Seconds later, smoke arose from the "coat."

I said I wouldn't wear it. What better way to make my point that to burn it?

* * *

Fugaku ground his teeth. Just how many of these males want to part with their family jewels today? It was bad enough that his own sons and the blond were giving Sakura gifts, but Shisui wasn't living within his house. Fugaku eyes shifted to the ever so annoyed Sakura who's eye didn't stop twitching while Mikoto and Mana were cooing at how adorable Sakura was in the outfit that Itachi bought her for White's Day or how soft the white cat was that Shisui bought.

Fugaku groaned as he remembered the day had only begun. He nodded to Mana and Shisui, well… Nodded to Mana and proceeded to glare Shisui into the underworld, as the family proceeded to the village. Maybe it wasn't too late to convince Mikoto that the male species aren't good enough for Sakura and that she would be better off in a high tower in an unknown location that not even the Inuzuka's could find?

"What's the kitty's name Sakura-hime?"

"Maru-kun. He's lazy like Shika-chan, so Sakura-hime named him Maru-kun."

Fuck the Inuzuka. Somewhere not even ANBU can find her.

* * *

How the hell did Mikoto pull off sending chocolate the son of the daimyo through Sakura? Fugaku hand twitched, desperate to go through a very familiar series of hand signs to accomplish the Uchiha trademark jutsu that would quickly melt the white chocolate statue of his Sakura-hime. A large stuff white monkey from the grandson of the hokage, who was just recently born. A large white summon who would only answer to the girl from Hyena.

Fugaku glanced at the messy desk with plans and reports, the only way that the girl would agree to go was if her Sunshine was to be dragged with her, the only way Mikoto would let the girl go was if Shisui or Itachi went with her. "I wonder if it would cost much to purchase the Forest of Death and lock the three in the tower until Sakura learns that males that are not approved by chichiue are off limits."

"Deliever for a Uchiha Fugaku?" A trademark blank Uchiha public mask was applied to Fugaku's face as he signed for the package, and waited for the messenger to leave. Once Fugaku was certain that the messenger and anyone with the messenger had left, Fugaku opened the package. A dark look found it's way to Fugaku's face, very slowly as he continued to glare at the object within the package.

And that is what Shisui and Itachi walked in on, Fugaku gripping a small package with a dark murderous look on her face. "Let's go hunting boys."

Dropping the box, Fugaku dragged Shisui out of the small office. Itachi sighed as he stared at the office, candies, flowers, stuffed animals; at least he found all of Sakura's White's Day gifts... The object within the package was a white gold bracelet with a sakura flower charm hanging off of it.

* * *

Next chapter will be Sakura's birthday party. I'm open to ideas for the story, I'm stuck with this one.

Responses to reviews from chapter 19:

..CHoMP. "Well you did it! You made this chapter funnier and more adorable! Hahahha poor poor shisui! hahahahha you DO need an award... Damn If only fanfiction could give out some... Le sigh. Please update soon!" _Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I know, poor poor Shisui... Could you imagine if Shisui was the guardian of an Emo Sasuke, Sakura-hime, and the village's Sunshine? OMG, poor poor Shisui... lol; I know, I want an award damnit. *pouts* But I'll take people updating their damn stories instead. Hint hint, If I can do it, so can you~_

angel 897 "fun to read as always :) looking forward to the next chapter" _Well at least I'm doing something right by you guys._

Geniusly-Unique "Lol, Uke. Who's the topper? (And I think that person meant they didn't want Pride/Sakura to be emo, like Sasuke was int he original Naruto manga. Not that they wanted Sakura to like emo Sasuke in the future.) Wait, by "himself", do you mean Fugaku threatened... Fugaku? O.o" _You know what, I don't know who would be the seme in Sasuke's love life... Mainly because I wasn't really planning out his love life. I don't think Pride can be emo if she was sane when she died, but I think I understand now, thanks for clearing that up. :D Yea, I mean that Fugaku threatened himself... With a mirror or a clone or something... I don't know, you're the reader you make it up._

deathgenous "Since I haven't had the chance to read this in a while, I read/reread the whole thing. And it's still as funny as hell. So thanks for writing this, and good bye for now." _Really? You reread the entire fanfiction and you still think it's funny? Wow, I really am doing something right. :D_

Shadow "This is adorable and hilarious! I almost fell out of my chair lauthing love Narto's nickname as Sunshine fits him perfectly! Love the dancing dolls part would that be considered puppetry? Will the Akatsuki play a role in this story? Sorry for my spelling mistakes English is my secon language." _I hope you're okay, I wouldn't want anyone hurt because of my creation. The dancing dolls is more magic than puppetry, Sakura is only using magic with everything she does. She doesn't understand the concept of chakra because no one is really going to sit with a two year old and try to explain the theories of chakra to her. Yes, they will. :D I can't say anything else because if I do, it ruins the surprise. Don't worry about it, English is like my fourth language._

Wildfury "OH. MY. GOD. PLEASE continue this story! It is so funny, I was laughing so hard I was crying! You are one of the best writers I have seen. Please hurry and continue." _Okay, I'll continue. :D lol, well as long as they are tears of joy and happiness I guess it's alright? Hmm. Well thank you, that's a high compliment. _

TheIcecreamGeek " 'hahaue sakurahime finished playing with the doll' lol you r what they call a comedic genius!" _That's a good thing right? lol, JK. I grew up with Korean dramas so I guess that their sense of humor just stuck with me._

Eirdaru "I like the story, especially the bit about sunshine. I don't like the way these trained professional killers, r so spineless when confronted with her. I also don't like her pranks, they are too mean and mostly pointlessly so. But good job and write some more soon k?" _Wow, I don't know where to start. If you don't like it, don't read it. I try and please my readers because I like making people laugh and go 'aw.' I'm sorry you didn't like somethings of it, but you have 120 other reviews against your 1 that doesn't like my ideas. I'm going to stop here, but thanks for the review._

It is really simple people. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**


	21. Not An Update Writer's Note

Okay, I'm getting really annoyed with you people and your simple concept of not understanding that I mean when I say, and I quote from the previous chapter. "It is really simple people. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**"

I mean really? One person who flames me after about 19 chapters and suddenly anonymous reviewers think it's okay for them to flame me too? Anonymous reviewers are either too lazy to log in, too lazy to create an account, or are really just reading for the pure enjoyment of reading.

I did not ask for flames. I am writing this for the people who like to read a different take on a crossover. And those who are criticizing me? English is my fourth language. I learned Korean, Chinese, and Japanese before I learned English. This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted.

Instead of giving a flame that will piss me off and make me write things like this, here's a very simple solution:

**STOP READING THE DAMN FANFICTION.**

There's is the 'Go back one page' arrow button on the frickin' window for crying out loud! Or the Backspace button on your keyboard. I mean if you are going to give me any crap, be mature like Eirdaru was. The only reason why I was so pissed off and why the damn post was short is because my grandfather just recently passed and unlike some writers, I am still making attempts to continue to post updates. That and, I really don't like hot-cold post. If you're going to give me a hot-cold post, give me the cold first, hit the enter key and then give me want you liked and would like to see hopefully in the future.

And if you hadn't notice, current flamers, I have deleted your anonymous posts. Why? Because you're too spineless to make an account and take credit for your flames, you don't deserve to have any influence on someone who might actually enjoy the story.

FOR YOUR INFORMATION, writing a post every week, while going to USC enrolled in all Honors Classes, being active in my church and having an active roll in the children's ministry at my church, and KCC... This shit isn't easy. Then I have the whole family drama. That shit REALLY isn't easy. If you're going to criticize this, then you're criticizing every writer out there trying to express themselves so them don't go crazy. So, GSY!

The extremely annoyed writer,

Haiirogitsune Michi.

To all of my loveable and supporting readers,

I'm sorry I had to show you my temper. I'm not finished with the next chapter featuring Sakura's second birthday. Since I have people who have accounts and don't post anything trying to criticize me in a positive way and annoying anonymous readers who suddenly decided that they want to see what happens if you piss off a writer; I'm debating whether or not to put this on hold for a while.

I'm still debating on it, and no don't go and threaten Eirdaru. I'm actually very happy that someone criticized me in a straightforward way like that and I hope that Eirdaru continues to help me. The timing of me reading that post and everything my family happening was screwed up.

I had a reader message me. It was a pleasant surprise. As I was reading I noticed that I wasn't making myself clear. Prisca is basically your average Slytherin, she just has a large dose of Hufflepuff and half a pound of Ravenclaw in her. She's an heiress who was suppose to be in charge of her family if she didn't die in the war. She's the Sirius Black who has the patience. You might see her pranks as pointless and only there to be used for amusement, but this is a fanfiction. A fanfiction which hasn't even shaped itself for the canon. Sakura is forming a bond with the Uchihas, she has a love-hate relationship with Sasuke because I hate fangirls, she is loving to Naruto because he's her little brother that she had to give away for his own protection. If you're confused... Maybe you should wait until after Hinata's chapter to start reading. Or message me. I usually respond and ask if I can address the question publicly.

Anyways, I'm still working on the chapter. Remember the term terrible twos? I wonder if our adorable Prisca-Sakura can make a new definition. Hang in there peoples, I'm working on it.

The Mich.


	22. 24th Month Birthday and the Boogeys

I know that I'm late. But... College sucks, Life sucks, Family Drama sucks; A whole lot of sucking has been happening and won't go away so I've been coping by ignoring everything that wasn't school related. I'm sorry.

* * *

If there ever was a time in which I wanted to strangle someone to the point that they were to die a horrible, long, painful death during my time in this world; it would be now. Who would have thought that it was possible for me to actually rather be taking pictures to Stupid 'Uke than attempting to understand anything that is going on right now. "Sakura-hime!"

Like I'm really going to come out of hiding just because you call me. Why can't this birthday by anything like the last one where we drag everyone to the toy store and just get the birthday girl want she wants instead of inviting all these people in to this place and have a "party" and have to deal with the people any longer then I-we need to?

I turn my head and quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Okay, so I was a death eater. So I dealt we death as a daily occurrence. So I shared a dorm with Parkinson and her posse for seven years. Nothing still freaks me out like a person being by BUGS! Crawling over his face and hands and neck; you get my point now, right? Hugging the tree, I attempted to place myself and the boogeyman at the most distance I could.

But the boogeyman was faster.

It was so unfair.

I mean how does a witch-child stand a chance against same mature adult boogeyman?

Oh. Right. Magic. Witch-child frequently uses magic. Duh! But by the time I remember that I was a witch-child, it was too late. I had been picked up and a female boogey and a baby boogey had joined us. "I have found the girl, Mikoto."

Doesn't mean I'll go willingly! I started to turn only to have a bug crawl over my face. Now, I don't mind bugs. Actually, I just really don't care. But it's crawling over my face.

My face has a bug crawling over it.

Am I the only one concerned that there is a bug on a two-year-old's face here?

The bug decided that it's new resting place was to be my nose. I started to glare cross-eyed at the bug resting on my nose, I never noticed that the boogeyman had picked me up and jumped in front of Mikoto. A silent exchange to return a child would have been easy and nice...

I snorted. But since when am I either of those adjectives?

* * *

How the hell is this person able to find me over and over and over again? I apparate to the mountain over looking the village and he's there within minutes, I apparate to the Nara grounds and guess what? He's there within minutes yet again. I disillusion myself and apparate to the Hokage's office, and he's there. I glared at the man as he entered the clearing. My fingers twitched with every step he took, waiting for my opportunity to bolt.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was running away from this man, I would have thought I gotten myself into one of Hermione's western movies instead of a shinobi village; which, personally, would have been really cool. Someone give the little girl a gun let's see what she can do.

Wings fluttering towards me, I only gaped as the bug decided to crawl itself under my clothing. Bug lip chrips enlighten me as I realise that was the way he found me. Like the pigeon carrier system. He used mates to find me.

But now I have both the female and the male on my person, no matter how disgusted I am that one decided it would crawl all over my face. I thanked Merlin that I wasn't like Stupid 'Uke or Sunshine or the bug might have ended up in my mouth. I shuddered at the mere thought of one of these insects inside my mouth.

The man was only a few steps from me when I looked up at him. I gave him one of my best impish smirks. "Can't catch me now!"

I apparated into my room and placed the two bugs on the flower bed that was in my room. I giggled as I transfigured a old dress into a hyper kitten before slipping the female bug under its collar. I grinned. "Let's sees youse catch me now."

"Catch who, Sakura?" I jumped at the sound of the male voice behind me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I stared at the boogeyman.

"Thank you, Shibi-san. I hope she didn't have you running all over the village." The hell? How the fuck? That's not possible! I-He-The bugs! ARGH!

"It was interesting. Nara-san wasn't lying when he said she was special." How the hell did he find me? There's not another bug on me! I whimper and cling to Mikoto gaining both adults attention.

"Mama, Boogeyman make my head hurt. Make him go away." I mumbled into her dress.


	23. 25th Month Socially Aware

Right, in my defense, I wasn't able to update because of my brothers and their sad, sad, very sad attempts in matchmaking. I mean come on, you can't tell that a dude was gay when he was talking, very loudly might I add, about have sex with his boyfriend? -_- I have nothing against homosexuals. I have gay boyfriends and girlfriends. But when my idiot brothers try to set me up with them, its a different story.

But it's still my story and I wanted to update a lot more over the break, hopefully I will be able to. This update, my lovely caring readers, has 1,367 words, not including my note. Be happy. I was thinking of ending it after the first scene. Which brings me back to the point, every update has ended on a happy note, this one doesn't. Purposely. Sakura is only 25 months old, I need a reason why she acts like she's 25 when she's seven.

Right, on the story spoiler note, please read this next statements carefully and remember I'm a psychology major, I like to twist and turn my words: the Uchiha Massacre will still happen. Itachi will massacre the clan, expect for two. That's right my lovely readers, you get to choice who survives the massacre! And yes, this includes Shisui.

Who is going to survive the massacre?

1) Shisui - _because who really wants to see Shi__sui have to take the older brother role when Sakura is getting the attention from Rock Lee? I do!_

2) Fugaku -_ Or for most of the readers, the asshole who has the heart of an overprotective father who still wants to buy the Forest of Death and stick Sakura in the tower with Shisui or Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto to entertain her. _

3) Mikoto - _I honestly do wish I could keep her alive or in a coma, mainly because Prisca had no mother figure and it would be funny to see Sasuke and Naturo prank any male who tries to woo her. _

Either PM me with ideas and your choice, review with your choice, or go to the poll on my page to choose. Remember, you can only choose two.

* * *

Glaring at the smug shinobi on the other side of the bars, I mentally berated myself. How did I get myself into this mess again? "Not so smug now are you, princess."

"Youse a big poop head with stinky breathe. Go away, poopie." If I could get these idiots to leave the room, I could get the others out of the cages. Turning my head and pinching my nose, I spoke quickly, "Smell bad. Go away poopie head."

It seemed that the more I called him a stinky poopie head, oh how I have fallen, the angrier he gets. The 'stinky breathe poopie head' decided he didn't like my affectionate nickname and grabbed the cage shaking it. "At least I'm not the one in the cage."

"But you are the one who is pathetically arguing with a two year old. Leave." What... How is it possible? A similar aura to the Dark Lord? First Moody, now him? What the hell is this? Is this some sort of twisted punishment I get for being a good spy and helping the Light win? Waist long hair… This is some sort of twisted punishment! It's no longer Lord Voldemort, but Lady Voldemort? I've been kidnapped by a Lady Voldemort?

"Orochimaru-sama!" Lady Voldemort or not, I'll have to treat it the same. You've done this a thousand times. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes to the ground, she will leave. "Sir I-"

"I said leave." Since when do ladies have deep voices? Don't tell me I get twisted punishment while trying to figure out - She's coming closer! No, focus, eyes to the ground, mouth shut, and a good self mute charm. "Hello, Sakura-hime."

Don't look at her. Don't look at her. For the sake of all things magical, do not look. A deeper, sinister chuckle nearly broke my resolve as I clenched my fist. Don't look. Don't look. She'll go away. "Come now Sakura-hime, I only want to play."

'Play' my left butt cheek. I know you type. Breathe and for your life keep your eyes to the ground. She'll lose interest. Won't she? "After all, we're going to be together for a very long time. You shouldn't stay quiet, Sakura-hime. We want to hear your pretty voice again."

Don't move. Don't look at her. Don't break the charm. She will leave.

A single, cold, pale hair with a black tattoo cupped my cheek. I bit back a shudder of dread and keep my mantra. It seemed like the only thing that could do, the only way I could stay awake long enough and not turn out to be some type of monster like Bellatrix, "Such a pretty little girl."

_Don't move. Don't look at h__er__. Don't break the charm. __Sh__e will leave._

"What do you say Sakura-hime, why don't we give the pretty princess a new room? A princess deserves better than a smelly little cage."

_**Don't move. Don't look at h**__**er**__**. Don't break the charm. **__**Sh**__**e will leave.**_

"I know you're scared, little one, but you don't have anything to be afraid of," She unlocked the chains and drew me into her arms, cuddling me to her very flat chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and repeated the mantra. "I'm here now."

_**Don't move**__**. **__**Don't look at h**__**er**__**. **__**Don't break the charm**__**. **__**Sh**__**e will leave**__**.**_

* * *

It was well past midnight and no one could get into the bedroom that _he_ placed me into, I made sure of it. Yeah. It's a he. Not a she. Why couldn't it be a she? Using the kimono that _he_ dressed me in, I ripped the skirt covering it with blood. I will get out of here. _"Don't try to escape, Sakura-hime. You don't want your __f__riends to get hurt do you?"_

I have to get the others out of here soon. Where ever here was... No, the patronus won't work if I have negative thoughts. Good thoughts think only good thoughts like the feeling of coming home to a warm family. Right arm lift, fingers spread; I felt the hum of magic. Good, I smiled, it was working: Okaa-san wanting to put me in frilly outfits, Tou-san making plans to lock me in a tower, Sunshine and Stupid 'Uke, Tachi and Shi. A small roar snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked in horror. Where's my falcon and what the hell is there a lion cub doing prancing in front of me? "This isn't funny anymore, you little brat. Open these doors now."

Where's my falcon and why is Pride staring at me? A loud crash on the other side made me lose concentration for a moment. Both Pride and I stared at the door with a bit of wonder; they do know there is a window to this room, don't they? I drew my eyes back to the cub. Why is there a cub in front of me instead of my falcon?

What the hell is my animagus form then? I threw a pillow at the cub in angry waiting for the pillow to pass through the cub. The cub caught the pillow and threw it back at me, rolling around hind up in the air, tail swishing back and forth. Wide eyed, I poked the cub. My finger didn't go through, I can pet my patronus. Why can I pet my bleeding patronus? "You're in big trouble now, brat. Orochimaru's on his way."

I tied the cloth to the cub's right paw, if _he_ is coming then he'll take the window and I don't want to see what the psycho will do if he sees Pride. I patted the head of the cub, picturing Tou-san in my head. "Tou-san."

"_Tou-san, Tou-san._"

Lead Tou-san here, I thought as I opened the windows, with the patronus repeating the message over and over again. I pointed outside, "Go."

Moments later, the wall separating me from the idiots exploded. Eyes glued to the floor and the self-mute charm in place; _he _was back and it wouldn't do anyone any good if I gave up quickly. The feeling of dread slowly crawled over me, it wasn't fair! I went through all that trouble to make sure the Dark Lord died, I sacrificed so much to make sure that everyone could have their happily ever after. The thanks I get, has to be this twisted world where nothing makes sense.

"Now, Sakura-hime, you should be locking doors and barricading your new room. You'll upset your new playmates." My fist clenched. I should just Avada _him_. No… That'd be too quick. I bet he even planned for that too. If I somehow kill anyone, take the five children, hold her down and slowly torture them until they can't beg for it to end. Break her into the perfect tool, if she shows advanced skill. "And if you upset your new playmates, they'll take their anger out on your… friends."

The way he said friends made my skin crawl in horror. He is a shinobi who feels like the Dark Lord while looking like a female. My hands unclenched as I forced my body to relax. There were five children in cages like mine. They were civilian children from the same park that I was exploring in the Red District, "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we, Sakura-hime?"

The mantra was useless. _He_ is still here. _He_ is not leaving. _He_ is not loosing interest. _He _can hurt them. Small, defenseless children like 'Uke and Sunshine with not 'Tachi and Shi to protect them. No Sakura to make the others leave them alone. "Now, Sakura-hime, when someone asks you a question, it's only polite to answer."

He didn't seem like the type to wait for a couple of days for me to answer. I clenched my eyes shut as the mute charm broke, everything I know is yelling at me that this is a stupid move but I reasoned with myself that he would find more children. He would find siblings, mothers, daughters, sons, friends, fathers, lovers; he would find more than the five that were in those cages.

"No hurt friends."

I could feel the bastard's smile.


	24. 26th Month Lying is a NoNo

My patronus is a lion cub.

There is many things wrong with that statement. You see, my patronus has always been a falcon. You know, with a pair of wings, talons, feathers; ah, you get the picture. The reason why my patronus is a falcon is probably because I've never been free. My animagus is a lioness because I am a proud, noble, reckless hunter. So, mysterious and very understanding silent shadows in the creepiest room I've been in since my seventh year of Hogwarts, please humor me.

WHY THE HELL IS MY PATRONUS A LION CUB?

Okay, I won't lie anymore and say that it makes no sense, but does that mean I'm no longer Pride of the Returning Marauders? I haven't gotten a moment alone without any of these sorry excuses of human flesh sense I sent Pride out. That was about a month ago, I think. I growled at the white haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy who stared back at me from the other side of the room. Apparently he is to be my new friend and I was supposed to greet him as such.

Which was a good seven hours ago and still going. He's been in here everyday and Lady Voldemort-No, it's Orochimaru, damn it! HE said that the boy will be staying until I treat him like a friend. In which the boy moved until he was the farthest away from me, indicated by my growling and glares. He gave me a blank look that just started to piss me off a bit more than it should. His head tilted to the side, apparently thinking whether or not I'd really injure him if he were to come over here.

Under different circumstance, I wouldn't mind being friends with this boy. He looked like a regular pretty boy, like Sasuke, who would just make Tou-san all twitchy. "I no like youse. Go away."

After the twentieth time, anyone would take a hint but this fool. The boy started to walk closer to the futon that I had not moved from in weeks. Each step, a glare grew darker, with each meter that he drew closer, the growls deepened. He stood at the edge of the futon with his holier than thou blank look that made me more pissed than I ever thought I could be in my life. "I was put on this earth to protect Lord Orochimaru and his ambitions. You were put on this earth to become the child bearer of Lord Orochimaru's new vessel."

The only indication that was given to the retard was a twitchy eye before it closed.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, it doesn't make sense how the two year old girl was able to do this much damage to Kimimaro-kun. It wouldn't do anyone any good by placing them in such close quaters with each other, she could even killed Kimimaro-kun."

"She held back."

"Ki-Kimimaro-kun, please lie back down."

"She held back, she said that if I didn't learn my lesson if I kept standing up. She held back."

The pale boy with white hair, green eyes, and two red dots on his forehead was in pain. No one could bring pain like the little girl, this body's future bride. He gasped as he finally sat up. No one could bring pain like this, not even Lord Orochimaru; but she held back. She held back a lot. He could see it, it was in her eyes the way she controlled it. It was amazing and terrifying and disgusting all in one. She held back, not because she wanted to... No she would be more happier sitting on a futon drenched in his blood. She held back because of the other children that were brought in with her. The spy that Lord Orochimaru has in her village was able to watch her from a far and have her followed without fail.

But still had held back. He wanted, no, he needed to know why she would hold back for five children she apparently had none if not just moments of interaction. A green glow from the corners of his vision brought back how she would just look, only a glance and there would be cuts. She would just touch his skin for moments and it felt like it was on fire with a thousand of kunai digging into his flesh. The weapon had issued a warning, not just to him who had come closer to the the welder, but to Lord Orochimaru who wished to control both.

"Impressive how deep the wounds are if she didn't have a weapon. She truly is a gift from the Gods."

A gift from the Gods or a DemiGod, remember what just one unwanted touch had done. Such pain and screams, she was able to make him scream, was it from the pain or fear of what she could do? That scream woke the entire hall, sending many shinobi and their partners of the night into a frenzy; and, yet, when he had found the strength to look at her again... She sat there, holding herself back from killing him as the doors flung open. She held herself back from killing all of them.

* * *

They wouldn't let anyone into the bedroom for the rest of the night out of fear, or at least that what the guards were planning from outside her doors. I didn't want to put the boy in pain, honestly I didn't want to harm anyone but the stupid poopie heads and Lady Volde-

Orochimaru! His name is Orochimaru. His name is Orochimaru. Yes, his name is Orochimaru and he is currently... in... the... medic... wing... with... the... boy. Which means he wouldn't notice if I was able to pop into the cage room with the five other children and apparat- A jingle from my wrist diverted my attention to the golden sakura flower on the charm bracelet wrapped three times around my small wrist.

It was long enough to fit five children's hands if they gripped it with only one hand. It seems, that I am incredibly stupid and now bow down to the God of Stupidity as one of its loyal followers like the poopie heads, 'Uke, and Lady Voldemo-OROCHIMARU, DAMN IT! I can just create a damn portkey and apparate out of this place, who cares if I splinch myself because I won't be here. There won't be any wards keeping me out of this damned twisted hell because I'm pretty damn sure that there are no witches or wizards in this world.

I twisted my arm to disapparate out of the large room. Closed eyes, I mental start to cackle like a muggle witch on one of Hermione's muggle movies. Would they be more scared if I was still in the room or that I wasn't in the room and they have no idea where I am... Hmm, makes you kind of wonder... If it weren't for the whole Lady Voldemort wanting to marry you to a different body where she was possessing-You know what, I give up.

It's not worth yelling at myself because the damn man looks like a Lady Voldemort. He shall forever be known as Lady Voldemort, mentally. "Sakura-sama?"

"Shhh. Ise know how go home." I hissed at the oldest boy in one of the cages, unlocking the older girl first. I moved to the younger sister of the older girl and the younger sister's friend. They clung to the older sister and started to sobbed into her dress. The older girl hissed at them to be quiet or we'll be caught. Thank you, whoever is out there, for letting the moronic poopie heads to attack three academy students and their younger sisters. I moved over to the other older girl and has to crawl into the cage to help her to stand with the other girls.

"Sakura-sama you shouldn't be down here, you could get even more hurt." Did this idiot not hear me the first fucking time? I glared at him from outside of the cage he was in. Unlike the girls, he was beaten physically. It was a psychological technique to make females get more frightened if it was the strongest male in the group. I hissed at him to shut his face, before working to unlock the door of the cage and the shackles from his ankles.

"Shut up, Kogumi." I'm starting to like the older girl. She's smart, considering she knows when she shut up. "She got us out, she's in charge."

"She's two, Inaho." I can't wait until I'm seventeen again. I'd like to see people come up to me and say that I can't do things because I'm seventeen. I'd just punch them and walk away, laughing to myself mentally at the stupidity of other. I started to push the older boy to the others, growling softly as he refused to move. "I'm not doing anything that will make Uchiha Shisui attack me. I'm not suicidal."

But you'd rather stay in a cage with a maniac who has your life in his hands. You'd be the perfect Death Eater prisoner. Where the fudge were you when I needed to get the damned Trio out of Malfoys? "You're stupid, Kogumi, get over here before Mizuki goes over there and makes a racket. You think they'll be nice to the girl if she escaped just to make sure we could go home?"

The boy sighed as he moved closer to the girls. Unclasping the white gold bracelet with the golden sakura flower I held it out. "Hold. One hand. Everyone."

Everyone stilled as killer intent washed over us. The younger girls let go for the bracelet to hide themselves into their older sisters. I growled, which I seem to do a lot now that I think about it... Interesting. The sounds of panic yells and people running around, set the older three into a bit of a frenzy. "No let go. Hold bracelet."

The older sisters somehow convinced their younger sisters into holding on to the bracelet, I pointed my finger and gathered my magic. The yells and footfalls grew louder and filled with more panic. _Portus_. Don't tell me that Lady Voldemort found someway to block my magic, but I wouldn't have been able to summon Pride then. **_Portus_**. The door opened to the room. "Sakura-hime, it's not nice to scare your new friends."

"No let go. **_Portus_**."

The bracelet glowed and the children were no longer in the room. Gasps were heard from behind Lady Voldemort. I quickly apparated away before they could gain their brains and then, everything just hurt. All I saw was black as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

One Thousand Seven Hundred Eighty Three words. I'm amazing. I know. Let's see... If you aren't interested in putting the story or myself on your alert list or your favorite list, or you don't want to review... I wouldn't go any further. Go vote on the poll, the rest of this is me replying to past reviewers. They took the time and effort to review and give their opinion, and I honor that by posting a reply. And it's like 1,981 words altogether. So...

Go vote on the poll or hit the nifty 'End' button on your keyboard... Or you can scroll and read the replies. I really don't care. I'm sleepy and I'm going to go to sleep after this, grammar errors and all.

* * *

Chapter 21  
**My Ashland** - Ah, thank you, I've been told that a lot, but like my English Professors and the flamers, I do make mistakes(So glad that they're anonymous just a simple delete and poof it's gone.)  
**Hermionechan90** - That's equivalent to a 'Fighting!' in Korea, right? I'm going to take that as a 'Fighting!' in Korea...  
**Yuki-Hime 2097** - I wasn't the only one getting flamers from this anonymous reviewer, a couple of my friends were getting them too and they wanted to put their stories on hold to fix it. I thought I'd given them something to cheer them up, but thank you!  
**IKillatFirstsight** - LOL, whenever you review I seem to laugh, thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the new updates and that you'll vote in the poll. :D  
**.CHoMP** - You know you're the only person to give me condolences... I have a strange feeling that people are going to start giving my condolences. If you're reading this and you aren't .CHoMP and you're thinking of giving me condolences, please don't. I'm trying to put it behind me.  
**angel897** - Thank you. Really, I don't know what else to say but thank you. :]  
Shadow - I know right? I mean, I said it multiple times to get their attention and within the next update, they are there again! Don't worry, I won't stop writing because of flamers. Us bookworms have to have some sort of escape from reading bonded papers, right? lol  
**Sophie** - First off, I would like to take this opportunity to say... YES! LOL, I'm glad that my story has caught your attention even if you didn't review. I'm sorry that I have updated a lot last year, one of my resolutions is to update at least three times a month for this story, that's something I hope to keep. Just call me Michi or Mich, it's shorter and easier.  
**hentai18ancilla** - Good, I'm doing my job if you're amused. I know I don't have to defend myself from others, but when less confident writers are being pushed to their stories on hold because of some retard who can't take their head out of the butt to tell someone they did a good job because they themselves are too scared to post something to the world, especially when I know them... It just ticks me off. I smell a Shikamaru fan, I'm still unsure if who is going to graced with Sakura as a love interest. I hope he likes her, the new Sakura isn't as loud and annoying (hopefully) as the canon version. There is a time skip after Shinobi Gashira and Hinata... So about twelve more chapters and there is going to be a pairing poll from there on out. I know, most OC stories are overdone. New girl, or guy, Mary-Sue/ Gary Stu, too powerful, everyone is obsessed with them for the wrong reasons, OOC characters, it really makes me want to pull my hair out just reading them. And Sakura's character had really no chance to develop because Naruto is a shonen manga aiming at young boys to read. Tell me about it, my counselor put me into two English classes, one honors and one elective. It's driving me up the wall. But then the student teacher of the elective classes actually reads fanfiction from here... O Olll I hope he doesn't read this. I know it's against the ffnet policy, but it had to be said. Well, it has been done... Sort of, the time travel fanfiction is a bit like it when they put the characters back into younger version of themselves. There a Harry Potter fanfiction where Harry goes back into time and is apparently a very girl Blaise Zabini. I think I should stop replying now. That's a lot. Oh well effort in, effort out.  
**Taisenokami** - Aww, thank you. I'm just glad I was able to make people laugh when they're reading it, it means their doing something that is enjoyable while exercising their brains. :D  
**Kim Taylor-shikSaku**- Well I'm soooo thankful you find it cool. I'll try not to put it on hold, but I do see it happening for editing to happen, but I'll only do that if it's during the canon timeline.

Chapter 22  
**angel897** - Good. :D Hope you vote in the poll, apparently no one cares if I kill off Mikoto and her matchmaking and mothering.  
**TheIcecreamGeek** - Yay a review! lol, I'm glad you love the story.  
**Barranca** - I'm pretty sure "Sakura-hime" is the only ninja/witch made with an OC character who died as a defected death eater who wanted to prank and traumatize an organization of shinobi who can easily kill her. Lee? Hmm, I'll have to see about that actually. Thank you. Sayonara~  
**hermione** - Thank you for the review again! Vote in the poll! :]  
**Aoi Hana9** - Yeah, just Shibi-san? Is there a fan for Shibi? She called Shino and his mother who doesn't have a name, she called them female boogey and baby boogey. lol, just kidding. I know, my younger brother called them the Boogey clan which made me laugh so I decided to add it. I thought a cliche overprotective father would be good for the story. I'm sorry, Itachi is going to massacre the clan, but you can choose two members out of the three given who you want to keep alive in the poll or a review. He does make the overprotective brother role fill out nicely, but I really can't see that working out later in the story.  
**Rawrgoesdadino**-Your username make me laugh. Sorry, it's the first thing that came to mind. It's okay. Got it!

Chapter 23  
**angel897** - Vote in the poll~~ Please! Vote in the poll! :]  
**Naranja SanDiego** - I wouldn't say that. Thank you, just finished reading a couple of Harry Potter fanfictions where Lord Voldemort is a lot darker than the canon and Naruto fanfiction where Orochimaru is a lot more sadistic, so I decided to say 'F YOU!' to the two of them by calling Orochimaru 'Lady Voldemort.' Vote in the poll! :]  
**XUnrivalledx TragedyX** - I hope it gets better and better, it would suck if it got worse. O Oll I don't know if I can write a reverse harem... Unless I make it like Host Club... Hmmm, I guess it's something to keep in mind. I know, I know, I know; my grammar sucks. When I get to the canon time, I plan on just updating by manga chapter; it'll give me time to find a beta to help me with the grammar or just do it myself with my friends. I think the second is a lot easier though. Vote in the poll! :]  
**hentai18ancilla** - I didn't want to test and see if I wanted Itachi to be too strong to kill for Sakura yet, and I didn't want to kill off my Lady Voldemort yet... I always found the really interesting that Itachi didn't just off Orochimaru after he found out that Orochimaru marked his younger brother, for power or not as an elder sibling, even if I wanted my younger sibling to hate me, no one does anything that life threatening and gets away so easily. Itachi should have tortured Orochimaru like a Cruciatus Curse.  
**Genuinely-Unique** - I hope that seven year olds don't have lovers... Did I say that? o.o;;;;; I never said anyone had to choose between any of the two of the three given Uchiha members, only that they had to choose two to survive the massacre. Itachi never planned Sasuke to be massacred that night. :D Alive Shisui = no Mangekyou for Itachi. Whoever said that they had to be one hundred and fifty percent certain that they killed their best friend to get the eyes? They have to think that they would have to be the best of best friends, close like brothers to recieve the Mangekyou. Like Madara and Izuna and Shisui and Itachi. :D Loop holes and being an amazing fanfiction writer, two of my most favorite excuses.  
**TheIcecreamGeek** - ... I'm sorry, I can't stop laughing. It's one thing to say Lady Voldemort and a different to say 'transvestite Voldemort.' I think she's doing fine... Until the end. Vote in the poll! :]  
**IKillatFirstsight** - The lion cub that she produced from her patronus is sadly, not her summoning. Just a bit a very controlled accident magic by a toddler. Wonder how the Wizarding Ministry would take that. -_- Bad image of toddler Sakura pranking Wizarding ministry while running away from Snape half naked. Oh god. Vote in the poll! :]  
**Wolfsbane-Nin** - 1) You're the only one who wants Mikoto to stay alive. Where's 2? Oh well, I'm glad that even though it was suppose to be dramatic, it was still funny. I'm glad you have such faith in my poor writing skills... Well that's a lie, my writing skills are decent my grammar sucks... Hope you enjoyed the update. :D  
**Person** - For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to assume you don't know who to vote for because I'm half asleep and the first time I read your review I thought you didn't know who they were... Take some time to figure it out within the next twelve... Eleven? Updates before I take the poll down. :D  
**Rawrgoesdadino** - Hello again! I'm glad you think it's "AWESOME" and that's it's "undeniably good no GREAT." I'll try to update, just don't start reviewing with the phrases youth, youthful, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, or Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey especially with a "nice guy" pose and anything to do with sunsets, the beach, or tears... The whole time I read your review it's like a little chibified Maito Gai and Rock Lee. It was creepy.  
**C.a.s** - Well, well, well, I haven't heard from you in a while. lol, just kidding. You wouldn't be the only one who missed something because one moment its a birthday party and boogey families, the next she's in a cage with a Lady Voldemort smiling just a bit too much at her. OKAY, OKAY, OKAY... It's just up to the readers if I kill him or not, so if he loses (I don't see that happening anytime soon, so don't worry!) don't come after me with a wooden spoon. I don't even want to know what kind of threats you can come up with when it's concerning a wooden spoon. Why does everyone assume I'm only picking one of the three on the list. I'm not that cruel. You're just choosing who's going to die. Wait... Uhhh. Moving on. Fugaku reacting to his oldest of the clan offing off practically everyone... He'd feel guilty, ashamed, lucky, and push Sasuke harder than I've ever read, Sakura would be pale as an ivory white wedding dress she'd never wear, and Naruto would be the unlucky one who would have to train with Sasuke and Fugaku. I'd would miss her match-making, but there are other females would could fill that roll. I honestly want to see what happens if Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, and Sakura get it into their heads that Fugaku needs to get a new wife if Mikoto dies. I know that Itachi probably made his mother's death quick and painless because she was the mother... But the women in the canon had no backbone and did nothing when her husband pushed her sons apart. She still does nothing as Itachi graduates with peers who are all older than him to go onto a team who are also older than him to trust him and understand him in a time where they might have to go to war and Itachi doesn't like war. One of them will have to die.

**Thank you all for reading, reviews, and/or voting on the poll!**


	25. 27th Month: Running Away Part 1

AUthor's note: Uh... Hi? Right, um, I have no real reason but writer's block that I couldn't update, but I said I should update, so I did! Uh... Please don't pelt rotten vegtables at me?

Review replies are at the bottom and the poll is still open. Enjoy reading and please don't pelt things at me!

* * *

"So, you all were kidnapped. Two months ago, right? And you were able to escape because of Haruno Sakura," Jiraiya raised the white gold bracelet he had given a pink haired ward under the Uchiha clan's protection. "Who is the owner of this bracelet, said an odd word and transported you out of this dungeon to my hotel room, scaring off my lady friends. You don't know what happened to this Haruno Sakura."

Each statement made the little children nod. The older three growled as the nodded to the Toad Sannin. This was the second time they had to confirm the story, and each second that passed them was a second that Uchiha Shisui was going to want to wrap his hands around their throats and slowly let the life leave their eyes. Or so Kogumi thought. If they were in the cages, they were protected from Uchiha Shisui, and as Kogumi's sparring partner, as long as Kogumi was in the cages he was safe. Mizuki and Inaho shared a look, behind Kogumi; maybe they should have stopped the weird guys from hitting Kogumi on the head so many times.

"I should have known better than to leave her in the hands of the Uchiha; should have left her with Hatake gaki or dumped with the Inuzuka, at least they would have tracked her down and killed the kidnappers." Jiraiya was not happy. He risked his neck to save a crying baby, trusted the Uchiha clan to protect her because of how fond the Uchiha matriarch was of the pink hair baby, and most of all he expected the little tyke to stay in the watchful eyes of the ANBU since the Council was sure that the story of recuing the pink haired babe was a lie. It wasn't his fault that his hair is white! It's not he walks around going up to every pretty red head he saw and asked if they wanted to make a devil pink haired baby.

Okay, he might go up to any beautiful woman he saw to ask if they could spare a night with a lonely shinobi. In his defense, it wasn't his fault.

"So you'll help us right?" Jiraiya stared at the five children of Konoha; three looked to be academy children and by the looks of the two younger girls, who clung to the two girls of the three academy student, were younger siblings. But he was so close to finding Tsunade-hime.

"Nope, I have business to do." The three older children looked at him annoyed. It was amusing, however he was going to drag Tsunade back or so help him... "If you help me, I'll try and help you."

"So we help you find the Slug Sannin, you help us find Sakura-hime? Really?"

"No, I said I'd try."

"See told you that Jiraiya-sama would help us!" This boy was asking to be smacked in the head a few times if he honestly thought that he, Jiraiya the great Toad Sannin, was going to go out of his way to retrieve an adorable two year old. Okay, maybe not a smack on his head, but who the hell taught these kids not to check if this was a genjutsu or not? Honestly, the academy curriculum must have been lowered since he last left Konoha.

"Now see here-"

"No, you said that we have a better chance at going to the Hokage to get our minds scrambled because he was a good for nothing pervert." Jiraiya made a face when the girl called him a good for nothing pervert. It wasn't his fault! Tell the women of the world to stop being so damn attractive and he would stop being a pervert. Wait, did she say that the boy calling him a pervert?

"Wha-"

"Okay, so I did. But you didn't say otherwise!" Jiraiya had a strange suspicion that fate had it out for him, or he must have angered someone in a past life if he was going to be stuck with two gaki, both who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. Honestly, he was going to have to convince sensei of putting the academy back on wartime curriculum. This was just pathetic.

He might as well try to get their attention again, "Hey!"

"You're just worried that Shisui-kun will kill you slowly for leaving Sakura-hime in that place!" This sounds strangely like a fangirl and a boy who has a crush on said fangirl arguing, or it sounded like Tsunade and him arguing like in the old days when Dan was still alive. Jiraiya scowled, even in death that man had Tsunade's heart in his hands.

"What place?" He felt like he should be waving his hands around like an idiot to get the children's attention, but strangely felt that it would have not worked. An angry tick appeared on his brow, this group of gaki will give him a headache soon that much he knew for sure.

"And you don't want your precious Shisui-kun to hate you, you fangirl!"

Jiraiya fought himself to inch away from the young girl who had the decency to blush at the accusation. He might as well keep trying, no harm in trying to get anyone's attention, "What place?"

"At least we listened to her when she got us out of the cages!"

Eyes widened, the teme stuck children in cages like animals, that's going too far. There were lines that aren't meant to be crossed, damn it! "Cages?"

"Do you even know what they would have done to her if we were caught? She should have just listened to the Snake Sannin and we would have been returned." Jiraiya dropped his hands from his head, listening to these children and trying to get their attention was becoming to give him a headache.

"Snake Sa-You mean Orochimaru?" That teme had his hands on these children and Sakura? He looked over the younger girls who clung to the short haired brat, none of the girls had any seals of any kind. He wouldn't put it pass Orochimaru to endanger a child, male or female.

"Maybe being hit on the head so many times made you lose brain cells, but do you think a missing nin from our home village would have kept his word to safely return us home? Maybe in multiple pieces we would be returned." The girl made a very valid point, but apparently it wasn't getting the boy's attention as he saw Uchiha Shisui more of a threat than Orochimaru. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, the boy was a moron. He didn't like dealing with moronic children.

"SHUT UP!" He finally had the children's attention and damn it all if he lost it.

* * *

Review Replies:

hentai18ancilla: _I don't want her to have so many admirers that I mess up the cannon, and I don't want to make her Mary-Sue, she's just like that cute kitten you just want to cuddle to your chest._

BlueMirage: _Thank you, half the time I re-read what I type, maybe if I save that step for the last part I wouldn't get writer's block so often. _

angel897: _Sakura doesn't get a part until the next chapter, considering it's a two part chapter again. But it will be interesting, I can guarantee that!_

Mon Esprit Libre: _But if I did that I would spoil the story! The kidnapping will be further explained in the next chapter, I promise._

Sophie: _I'm glad that I was able to make your day. I know that the chapters are starting to lose their humor little by little, but that's just because the adult Prisca Caleum and the baby Haruno Sakura are starting to mesh together; I think when it comes down to the poll everyone is debating between Fugaku (the dad) or Mikoto (the mom) to survive the massacre. _

Wolfsbane-Nin: _I wanted a unique spin to Orochimaru, who turns out latter to be a demonic snake from hell. A couple of other people want her to live, but the only one who is really vocal about it is you. _

Vaughn Tyler: _Thank you, I tried my best… Well as best as I could do with a part time job, full time schedule of school, and annoying friends who don't leave me alone._

1Batman4u: _I wanted everyone to be a bit confused and thrown off about the plot. Up to this point Sakura/Prisca had everything easy, all conflicts were easily solved and there weren't any rain clouds on the bright sunny life she was living. Your suggestions are welcomed, but at the same time if I give Sakura too much power, I feel like I'd make her into a Mary-Sue. But the name of the magical core kekkei genkai is up to the readers and reviewers; I figured I didn't need to ask for that until I started the cannon timeline. The idea of a Shishi no yoroi is appealing and I'll keep that in mind, giving credit where credit is due if I use it, of course. Thank you for the suggestions!_

IKillatFirstsight: _Yes, yes I agree with you 200%, Orochimaru is a bitch. The idea is appealing, but I think it would more humorous if Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke teamed up to pair one of the parents up with a companion._

tamara: _THANK YOU! Recognition of my hard work has finally come! Or, at least it came from the first sentence. :P I'm glad you liked my Sakura compared to the original Sakura._

SeeMeNot: _Oh, I want to write more, but it's writer's block and school that's holding me back. If I could, I would just write all the time, but then I would have to live at home with my evil family as a bum… I don't like the pictures that I'm getting… I'm glad you like my story, I'll try to update more often._

Batang May Scolio: _I can, sadly, picture people searching through the books and internet trying to find Prisca Caleum, but worry not, I've been persuaded to write a eight year prequel to this series dedicated to Prisca Caleum and her not-so glamorous adventures in the Wizarding World. I figured I should go up until the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt, then skip to the Uchiha massacre or some days before, and then go straight to the cannon timeline (when the updates will be faster). I have to have Sasuke be emo, it's like a must. It's killing me writing him all happy and cheerful. Then he has more lines than just 'Hn.' It's like making Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho all cheerful and sunshine and smiles. *shudders*_

mayyz1: _Well, I would know what it's like to forget a password, considering the reason why I didn't update for a very long time (the first time not this time) was because I had forgotten a password, so no worries. I'm sorry for the slow update, my professors are working together to try and see how much torture I can endure before I snap and kill people. No worries about that; just read and enjoy yourself. I'll stop typing now too. :P_


End file.
